


Rising Star

by IronHawk_238



Series: Queen-Allen-Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, toilet sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: All die Schicksalsschläge der vergangenen Monaten scheinen vergessen zu sein als Oliver beschließt in seiner Beziehung mit Barry einen Schritt weiterzugehen...





	Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panofaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/gifts).



„Hey, Barry! Hast du ´ne Sekunde Zeit?“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Barry drehte sich überrascht um. Es war John Diggle, der erst vor wenigen Tagen in ihre Klasse gekommen war. Der Junge hatte dieselbe dunkle Hautfarbe wie Joe, war jedoch wesentlich muskulöser als der Detective. „Auch wenn er nicht ansatzweise mit Oliver zu vergleichen ist“, fügte Barry in Gedanken hinzu. Oliver, der an seiner Seite ging, folgte der Bewegung seines Freundes und drehte sich ebenfalls um. Schließlich hatte John sie erreicht. Bei Olivers Anblick schluckte er trocken. Der sanfte Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seiner beeindruckenden Körperstatur.

John nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Hi, Oliver. Ich bin John, aber ich denke, das wisst ihr schon.“ Er streckte erst Oliver und dann Barry seine Hand entgegen, die die beiden Jungen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schüttelten. „Du bist erst vor einigen Tagen mit deinen Eltern hierher gezogen, oder?“, fragte Oliver. John nickte. „Ja, mein Dad hat hier in der Stadt einen Job gefunden und damit er nicht jeden Tag hin und zurück fahren muss, haben wir uns hier eine Wohnung gesucht.“ Schließlich wandte er sich an Barry: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir mit den Chemie-Hausaufgaben helfen würdest. In Bezug auf Naturwissenschaften bin ich eine echte Niete.“

Barry grinste breit. Mit einem Blick zu Oliver stellte er fest: „Dann seid ihr schon zu zweit. Ollie kann man auch nicht gerade als Experten bezeichnen.“ Sein Freund stieß ihm spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Musste das sein?“, stieß Oliver zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. John bemerkte überrascht, dass er dabei rot wurde. Barry schien Johns Verwirrung nicht entgangen zu sein. „Das ist ihm einfach nur peinlich. Ich hab bis heute nicht verstanden, warum“, er grinste Oliver an, der ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

Unbeeindruckt davon fuhr Barry fort: „Aber wenn du willst, kannst du heute gerne mit zu uns kommen. Dann können wir die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen.“ John sah unsicher von einem zum anderen, bevor er sich traute zu fragen. „Uns? Ihr wohnt zusammen?“ Oliver und Barry tauschten einen kurzen Blick, woraufhin der dunkelhaarige Junge seinem Freund wortlos zunickte.

Seufzend erklärte Oliver: „Meine Mutter wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass es heutzutage gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen völlig normal sind. Also hat sie mich auf die Straße gesetzt, seitdem wohne ich bei Barrys Familie.“ Fassungslos starrte John ihn an. Warum verstieß eine Mutter ihren eigenen Sohn, nur weil er schwul oder bisexuell war? „So hab ich auch reagiert, als ich davon erfahren habe“, sagte Barry und legte Oliver eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam in den Klassenraum gehen. Die Pause ist gleich zu Ende.“

Wortlos folgte John den beiden, doch Olivers Worte gingen ihm für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war ihm nicht entgangen. Hatte er sich tatsächlich so sehr in ihm getäuscht? Vielleicht würde er heute Nachmittag endlich die ganze Wahrheit über Oliver Queen erfahren...

Wie sich herausstellte, war Oliver außerhalb der Schule ein ganz anderer Mensch. Während Barry versuchte ihnen die Eigenschaften von Atomen und Molekülen zu erklären, war er wie ausgewechselt. Er schien regelrecht aufzublühen, sodass John alle Bedenken gegenüber Oliver fallen ließ und den gemeinsamen Nachmittag einfach genoss. Durch Barrys umfangreiches Wissen begann sogar er die wissenschaftlichen Zusammenhänge in der Chemie zu verstehen. Nur Oliver war völlig überfordert. Trotzdem hatte John am Abend das Gefühl, dass er in den beiden Jungen neue Freunde gefunden hatte.

\--------------------

Eines Tages im Hochsommer waren die Temperaturen so unerträglich heiß, dass der Schuldirektor entschied den Unterricht für den Rest der Woche ausfallen zu lassen. Sara und Leonard machten einen Ausflug ans Meer, während Felicity und John mit ihren Eltern wegfuhren. Selbst Joe nahm sich für einige Tage frei, um mit Iris, Oliver und Barry an den Strand zu fahren, wo er einen kleinen Bungalow gemietet hatte.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Jungen intensiver geworden war. Widerspruchslos akzeptierte er die Tatsache, dass sein Pflegesohn und dessen Freund zunehmend mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Nur Iris gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Als sie sich zum wiederholten Mal darüber beschwerte, dass Barry sie kaum noch beachtete, nahm ihr Vater sie zur Seite. „Iris, Barry ist kein kleiner Junge. Außerdem hat er jetzt Oliver. Es ist völlig normal, dass er sich zurückzieht.“ - „Und dabei seine beste Freundin vergisst“, murrte sie unwillig. Lachend erwiderte ihr Vater: „Wir sprechen uns nochmal, wenn du einen Freund hast.“ Errötend drehte Iris sich zur Seite, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

Am Abend desselben Tages, fragte Barry verlegen: „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich mit Oliver nochmal zum Strand gehe?“ Joe lächelte wissend. „Nur wenn ihr um spätestens Mitternacht wieder hier seid“, dabei zwinkerte er Barry vielsagend zu. Der dunkelhaarige Junge wurde knallrot. Er wusste genau, worauf Joe anspielte. Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, nickte er nur und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, das er sich aufgrund der geringen Größe des Bungalows mit Oliver teilte.

„Und?“, erkundigte sich dieser als sein Freund den Raum betrat. „Was hat er gesagt?“ - „Joe ist einverstanden, aber wir sollen spätestens um Mitternacht wieder hier sein“, Barry stieg erneut die Röte ins Gesicht, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Oliver wusste sofort, was Joe mit dieser Bemerkung meinte. Leise lachend setzte er sich hinter Barry, der auf der Bettkante saß. Die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen zog er den anderen Jungen an sich. „Hättest du denn was dagegen?“ Olivers Stimme war heiser vor Erregung, allein der Gedanke an die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick wie diesem auftaten, heizten seine Fantasien noch zusätzlich an. Barry schauderte beim Klang von Olivers Stimme, die seine Absichten deutlich widerspiegelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon soweit bin, Ollie“, erwiderte er unsicher. „Wir müssen nicht bis zum Ende gehen, wenn du nicht willst, Bear“, Oliver wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er unbewusst denselben Spitznamen verwendet hatte wie Barrys Eltern damals. Angespannt wartete er auf seine Reaktion, doch der andere Junge schien es entweder nicht gehört oder einfach ignoriert zu haben. „Tut mir leid, Barry. Ich weiß, dass dich nach dem Tod deiner Eltern niemand mehr so genannt hat.“

Der dunkelhaarige Junge drehte den Kopf in Olivers Richtung und lächelte beruhigend. „Schon gut, ich bin drüber hinweg. Und wenn es jemanden gibt, der mich so nennen darf, dann bist du es.“ Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, woraufhin Oliver mit einem leisen Seufzen seinen Kopf auf Barrys Schultern sinken ließ. Es entstand eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Plötzlich fasste Barry einen Entschluss: „Du hast nicht zufällig Kondome und Gleitcreme dabei?“ Die Frage traf Oliver völlig unvorbereitet. „Äh…na ja, wenn du so fragst…ähm… ja?“, antwortete er verunsichert. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes wurde breiter als er ihn ansah. „Ist eine alte Angewohnheit von mir, okay?“, versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ganz ruhig, Ollie. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass wir es versuchen können“, den letzten Teil brachte Barry kaum über die Lippen. Errötend senkte er seinen Blick. „Alles klar, ich pack dann mal ein paar Sachen zusammen.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob Oliver sich und verschwand in dem kleinen Bad, das direkt an ihr Zimmer angrenzte.

\--------------------

Als das Tageslicht allmählich schwächer und die Hitze des Tages von einer angenehm kühlen Brise abgelöst wurde, erreichten die beiden Jungen endlich den Strand. Oliver breitete das Handtuch aus und zog sich anschließend sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Auch Barry entledigte sich seiner Klamotten, sodass er nur noch seine Badehose trug. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte Olivers kräftigen Oberkörper in goldenes Licht. Der Anblick war so einmalig, dass seinem Freund der Atem stockte. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen brachte ihn schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Peinlich berührt starrte er zu Boden und wagte nicht aufzusehen.

Auf einmal spürte er einen warmen Luftzug an seinem Hals. Ruckartig hob Barry den Kopf und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Oliver wieder. Sie schimmerten im Dämmerlicht wie blaue Saphire. Bevor der dunkelhaarige Junge einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lagen Olivers Lippen schon auf seinen und seine Zunge strich auffordernd über seine Unterlippe. Bereitwillig öffnete Barry den Mund, um seinem Freund Einlass zu gewähren. Zärtlich erkundete Oliver jeden Winkel, was dem anderen Jungen ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Kuss zwischen ihnen derart intensiv wurde.

Barry schmiegte sich unwillkürlich enger an seinen Freund. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog Oliver sich zurück, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Pupillen waren vor Erregung geweitet. „Wollten wir nicht eigentlich schwimmen gehen?“, fragte Barry mit belegter Stimme. „Das kann warten“, raunte Oliver ihm leise ins Ohr, „Aber ich nicht.“ Während er das sagte, presste er seinen Unterleib fest an Barrys, sodass dieser seine pochende Erektion spüren konnte.

Widerstandslos ließ der dunkelhaarige Junge sich von ihm zum Handtuch führen. Oliver setzte sich darauf und zog seinen Freund zu sich herunter, sodass dieser auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam. Barry war wie gefesselt von dem intensiven Leuchten in den blauen Augen des anderen Jungen. Olivers Hände glitten über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Es fühlte sich an als würde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen stehen, obwohl sein Freund ihn kaum berührte. Barry konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Verunsichert sah er Oliver an. Beruhigend lächelte der Junge ihn an. „Ssscchhh…Ganz ruhig, Bear“, dieses Mal nutzte er absichtlich diesen Spitznamen, der scheinbar eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seinen Freund hatte. Denn sofort wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper und er legte seinen Kopf auf Olivers Schulter. Barry schloss entspannt die Augen und überließ Oliver die Führung. Das bedingungslose Vertrauen, das er ihm damit zeigte, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Oliver streifte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft Barrys Brustwarzen, was seinen Freund überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ. Während seine Lippen zielstrebig den sensiblen Punkt in seinem Nacken suchten.

Keuchend bog sich Barry Oliver entgegen, der mit heiserer Stimme fragte: „Gefällt dir das?“ Ein kaum hörbares Wimmern, als er die Bewegung wiederholte, war ihm Antwort genug. Er war selbst so hart, dass es fast schmerzhaft war. Mit einer eleganten Drehung veränderte er ihre Position so, dass Barry auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und Oliver direkt auf ihm. Überrascht öffnete der dunkelhaarige Junge die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass das Gesicht seines Freundes nur Millimeter von seinem entfernt war. Bevor Oliver wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Barry ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich herunter gezogen. Gleichzeitig hob er ihm seine Hüften entgegen, um sich durch die entstehende Reibung etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das Gefühl seiner Erektion an seiner eigenen ließ Oliver vor Verlangen aufstöhnen.

Schließlich war er es, der den Körperkontakt unterbrach und eine Spur aus sanften Küssen von seinem Hals über sein Schlüsselbein bis hinunter zu den dunklen Brustwarzen zog. Barry hob den Kopf, um seinen Freund beobachten zu können. Er stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als Oliver plötzlich mit seiner Zunge über die dunklen Knospen leckte, um anschließend zärtlich daran zu saugen.

„Oliver…ahhh….“, Barrys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein atemloses Stöhnen. Angetrieben von den erstickten Lauten konzentrierte sich Oliver auf die andere Brustwarze, an der er vorsichtig zu knabbern begann. Barrys Schwanz zuckte, Lusttropfen erschienen auf der Eichel und wurden sofort vom elastischen Stoff seiner Badehose aufgesogen. Der feuchte Fleck vergrößerte sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, sodass es auch Oliver nicht verborgen blieb. Während er weiterhin abwechselnd erst die linke und dann die rechte Brustwarze seines Freundes liebkoste, wanderte seine Hand allmählich tiefer. Er strich mit den Fingern sanft über die deutliche Schwellung, was Barry nur noch härter werden ließ. Ein warmes Kribbeln begann sich in seinem Unterleib auszubreiten - ein deutliches Zeichen für seinen nahenden Höhepunkt. Und Oliver hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen! Barry versuchte ihn zu warnen, doch nur Augenblicke später kam mit einem leisen Lustschrei in seiner Badehose.

Als Oliver die klebrige Feuchtigkeit unter seinen Fingern spürte, ließ er von Barry ab und saugte den Anblick seines befriedigten und attraktiven Freundes in sich auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Barry derart unkontrolliert erleben durfte. Sein Körper zuckte leicht, die Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Endlich kehrte er in die Realität zurück. Seine grünen Augen öffneten sich langsam, um Olivers fasziniertem Blick zu begegnen. Plötzlich schämte er sich dafür, dass er sich nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Doch bevor er sich dafür entschuldigen konnte, sagte Oliver: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie verdammt sexy du gerade ausgesehen hast?“

Barry blinzelte verwirrt. Oliver war nicht enttäuscht von ihm? Der andere Junge erhob sich, um sich anschließend rittlings auf seinen Bauch zu setzen. Auf einmal erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit: er entdeckte einen großen feuchten Fleck in Olivers Badehose. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. War er etwa auch…? Oliver folgte seinem Blick und lachte leise. „Ganz genau, das warst du, Bear. Auch wenn du mich nicht mal angefasst hast.“ Barry schluckte trocken und sah verlegen zur Seite. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er solch eine Wirkung auf Oliver gemacht hatte. Eine warme Hand an seine Wange zwang ihn sanft seinen Freund anzusehen. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Barry“, er grinste, „Du solltest eher stolz darauf sein, weil das bisher noch niemand geschafft hat.“

Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe dich, Bear“, hauchte er ihm zwischen zwei Küssen liebevoll ins Ohr. „Ich…ich liebe dich auch“, brachte Barry kaum hörbar hervor.  
Nach einer Weile stand Oliver auf und bot ihm seine Hand an. „Du wolltest doch schwimmen gehen, oder? Außerdem können wir uns auf diese Weise etwas abkühlen.“ Barry ergriff die angebotene Hand, sodass Oliver ihn hochziehen konnte. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach, okay?“, während er das sagte, zwinkerte Oliver ihm grinsend zu. Barry kannte diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Was hatte er jetzt wieder vor?

Er beschloss erst einmal nicht darüber nachzudenken und sich überraschen zu lassen. Er folgte Olivers Aufforderung. Mit einem entspannten Seufzer genoss er das warme Wasser, das über seine erhitzte Haut strich. Vermutlich hatte sein Freund recht gehabt. Nach dieser intensiven Erfahrung brauchten sie beide erst einmal eine ordentliche Abkühlung.  
Auf einmal riss ihn Olivers Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich schon mit dir fertig bin.“ Barry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder als er seinen Freund erkannte. Oliver schlang seine Arme um seine Körpermitte, das Kinn auf seine Schulter gestützt schmiegte er sich von hinten enger an ihn. Für einige Minuten verharrten sie in dieser Stellung und genossen den Anblick der untergehenden Sonne, die von einer feuerroten Korona umgeben war und im Wasser zu versinken schien.

Schließlich wich der Tag der Stille der Nacht, sogar die ersten Sterne waren schon sichtbar. „Ich will dir was zeigen, Barry“, raunte Oliver ihm leise ins Ohr. Dabei knabberte er zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen. Barry drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um. „Noch eine Überraschung?“, hakte er mit glitzernden Augen nach. „Wenn du´s so nennen willst“, erwiderte der kräftige Junge mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Er nahm Barry an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her durch das hüfthohe Wasser.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten blieben sie stehen. Verwirrt sah sein Freund ihn an, aber Oliver legte verschwörerisch einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete auf einen schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei hohen Felsen. Nacheinander zwängten sie sich durch die schmale Öffnung. Kaum waren sie auf der anderen Seite, blieb Barry der Mund offen stehen. Sie befanden sich in einer Art kleinen Lagune, die von hohen Felswänden umgeben und von uralten Bäumen überwachsen waren. Das dichte Grün der Pflanzen schirmte sie vor den Blicken neugieriger Beobachter ab, sodass sie ganz für sich waren.

„Wow, das…das ist…“, Barry war überwältigt von diesem fast magischen Ort. „Wunderschön?“, beendete Oliver seinen Satz. Unfähig zu sprechen nickte der dunkelhaarige Junge. „Genau wie du“, sagte er mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Oliver presste sich eng an Barry, den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Unwillkürlich schmiegte sich dieser dichter an ihn. Sein Glied zuckte leicht beim Kontakt mit der deutlichen Erektion des blonden Jungen. Er ahnte, warum Oliver ihn hierher gebracht hatte.

Oliver lächelte sanft. Das brennende Verlangen in seinen blauen Augen schürte auch das Feuer in Barry. Die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt, zog er seinen Freund zu einem kleinen Felsvorsprung, der etwas unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche lag. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich darauf. Oliver verstand die Aufforderung und stellte sich direkt zwischen seine gespreizten Beine, sodass sich ihre Körper berührten. „Deshalb hast du mich doch hergebracht, oder?“, fragte Barry leise, die Stirn an Olivers gelehnt. Gespielt ergeben seufzte sein Freund: „Du hast mich durchschaut.“ - „Nicht wirklich, ich kenn dich nur zu gut“, Barrys Finger wanderten langsam in südlichere Regionen, während er das sagte. Oliver schnappte nach Luft, als er seine Hand durch den dünnen Stoff der Badehose hindurch an seiner Erektion spürte. Barry war von sich selbst überrascht. Woher kam plötzlich dieser Mut? War es die Tatsache, dass er sich hier an diesem Ort unbeobachtet fühlte oder hatte das kleine Vorspiel am Strand die letzten Unsicherheiten beiseite geräumt? Egal, was es war, Oliver schien der neue Barry zu gefallen, denn er stöhnte heiser vor Erregung als er eine Hand vorsichtig in seine Hose gleiten ließ und seinen Schaft umfasste.

Auch Barry blieb davon nicht unberührt: sein Schwanz richtete sich langsam auf und wurde hart. Der Kopf seines Freundes sackte kraftlos auf seine Schulter. Zuerst hatte es Oliver überrascht, wie selbstsicher der dunkelhaarige Junge auf einmal war. Als sich dessen Hand jedoch um sein Glied schloss und begann ihn zu streicheln, wurde alles andere unwichtig. Seine Lippen fanden Barrys in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der beiden ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Während der Griff um seine Erektion zunehmend sicherer und fester wurde, befreite Oliver die Erregung seines Freundes aus ihrem engen Gefängnis und begann seinerseits ihn zu streicheln. Bald wurde die nächtliche Stille in der kleinen Lagune nur noch von ihrem keuchenden Atem und gelegentlichen Stöhnen unterbrochen. „Barry, hör auf…bitte…aahhh…“, widerstrebend ließ Barry von Oliver ab. "Also, warum hast du mich hergebracht?", wiederholte Barry seine Frage von vorher. Leise raunte Oliver ihm ins Ohr: „Was denkst du, hm?“ Sein warmer Atem strich wie sanfte Finger über seine Haut und verursachte bei Barry eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut. Allmählich begann er zu begreifen, worauf Oliver hinaus wollte. Schon allein die Vorstellung raubte ihm fast den Verstand. „Oh, fuck…Ollie, hör einfach auf zu reden und tu´s einfach“, stieß Barry ungeduldig hervor. Anstatt zu antworten zog Oliver ihm mit einem hungrigen Glitzern in den Augen die Badehose aus und warf sie achtlos zur Seite, sodass sie auf einem aus dem Wasser ragenden Felsen landete.

Plötzlich fühlte Barry, wie er hochgehoben wurde. Instinktiv schlang er seine Beine um Olivers Taille, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Im nächsten Moment drückte ihn der blonde Junge mit dem Rücken an die raue von Moos überwucherte Felswand. Stöhnend schob er Oliver seine Zunge in den Mund, der den Kuss sofort erwiderte. Als sie völlig außer Atem waren, trennten sie sich keuchend voneinander. Vorsichtig setzte Oliver Barry ab, sodass ihm das Wasser bis zur Taille reichte. Ohne den Blick vom Gesicht seines Freundes abzuwenden, glitten seine Finger langsam über dessen Rücken bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern, wo sie sanft den schmalen Muskelring an seinem Hinterausgang zu massieren begannen. Da sie im Wasser standen, hatte Oliver auf Gleitgel verzichtet und nutzte stattdessen dieses, um sein Eindringen für Barry zu erleichtern.

Dieser erstickte seinen überraschten und gleichzeitig lustvollen Aufschrei an Olivers Hals, der unbemerkt triumphierend grinste. Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Moment schon vorgestellt! Während seine Lippen Barrys Hals entlangwanderten und zärtlich an der empfindlichen Haut zu knabbern und saugen begannen, drang er mit einem Finger Centimeter für Centimeter in ihn ein. Keuchend presste sein Freund sich an ihn, ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. Zuerst fühlte es sich unangenehm an, doch je weiter Oliver mit seinem Finger vordrang und ihn dehnte, wich dieses Gefühl einem brennendem Verlangen.

„Oliver, das…das fühlt sich…unglaublich an…“, keuchte Barry mit erstickter Stimme. „Wenn du dich entspannst wird es noch besser“, flüsterte Oliver ihm mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme ins Ohr. Daraufhin ließ Barry sich einfach fallen und überließ seinem Freund die Kontrolle. Als die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich, fiel es Oliver zusehends leichter, einen zweiten Finger hinzuzufügen und mit einer leichten Drehung seine Prostata zu streifen, was Barry einen weiteren leisen Aufschrei entlockte.

Während er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen immer weiter dehnte, war er so hart wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Fast verzweifelt rieb er sich durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Badehose an der Erektion des anderen, um den Druck zu verringern. Barry kommentierte die willkommene Reibung mit einem kehligen Stöhnen. Nachdem Oliver schließlich problemlos mit drei Fingern in ihn eindringen konnte, wollte er es nicht länger hinauszögern. Barry wimmerte gequält, als sein Freund seine Hand zurückzog. Das plötzliche Ge-fühl der Leere war kaum zu ertragen.

So schnell er konnte, streifte Oliver sich seine Badehose ab. Doch bevor er sie wie vorher Barrys auf den Felsen warf, zog er ein eingeschweißtes Kondom aus einer Tasche seiner Hose. Er riss die Packung mit geübten Bewegungen auf und legte die Folie auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung, der aus dem Wasser ragte. Barry beobachtete seinen Freund ungeduldig. Er legte Oliver eine Hand auf den Arm, woraufhin dieser ihn nur fragend ansah. Lächelnd bedeutete er ihm sich auf einen breiten Vorsprung zu setzen, was der blonde Junge ohne Widerspruch tat. Sofort war Barry bei ihm und zog ihm das Kondom über. Olivers Erektion zuckte bei der Berührung seiner schlanken Finger.

Schließlich zog auch Barry sich aus dem Wasser, um sich anschließend auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Ohne seine Augen von Oliver abzuwenden, griff er hinter sich und dirigierte sein hartes Glied so, dass es den schmalen Muskelring berührte. Er hielt kurz inne bevor er ihn langsam in sich aufnahm. Oliver schnappte vor Erregung nach Luft, denn das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Bisher hatte er nur mit Mädchen geschlafen, aber das hier übertraf alles andere um Längen. Noch nie hatte er sich jemandem so nah gefühlt wie Barry, dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter gesunken war, während er reglos verharrte. Auch Oliver bewegte keinen Muskel und genoss die Intensität dieses Augenblicks.

Barrys Körper brauchte eine Weile bis er sich an Olivers Erektion tief in sich angepasst hatte. Langsam erwachte ein unbändiges Verlangen in ihm, das seine Erregung noch zusätzlich anheizte. Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen, woraufhin Oliver leise wimmerte. Seine Hände an Barrys Hüften verstärkten ihren Griff unwillkürlich. Morgen würden definitiv blaue Flecken zu sehen sein, die von ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten zeugten. „Sollen es ruhig alle wissen. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu verstecken“, dachte Oliver bei sich.  
Barry stützte sich an der felsigen Wand hinter ihm ab und hob seine Hüften an, sodass Oliver Bewegungsspielraum hatte. Mit einem Stoß drang sein Freund erneut tief in ihn ein und zog sich kurz darauf wieder aus ihm zurück. Stöhnend kam Barry ihm entgegen. Den Kopf gesenkt suchten seine Lippen Olivers, der bereitwillig den Mund öffnete. Sie stöhnten in den Kuss hinein, als Barry seine Position etwas veränderte und Oliver noch tiefer ihn in eindrang. Keiner von beiden hatte sich vorstellen können, dass ihr Erstes Mal  
derart intensiv sein würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich jeder Muskel in Barrys Körper zusammenzog. Um seinen lauten Lustschrei zu unterdrücken, verbarg er sein Gesicht an Olivers Hals und biss fest zu als er zum Höhepunkt kam. Der plötzliche Schmerz vermischte sich mit Olivers glühender Lust und gab auch ihm den Rest. Er stöhnte ungehalten, den Kopf zurückgeworfen.  
Zitternd vor Erschöpfung sank Barry auf ihm zusammen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber so entspannt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Auch Oliver ging es nicht anders. Kein Mädchen, mit dem er jemals im Bett gewesen war, hatte ihn so befriedigen können wie Barry.

Sie brauchten einige Minuten, um ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Erst dann sagte Barry mit heiserer Stimme: „Das war…perfekt.“ - „Dafür, dass es für uns beide das Erste Mal war“, ergänzte Oliver grinsend. Er strich Barry zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Bear“, hauchte er kaum hörbar. Anstatt zu antworten küsste sein Freund ihn sanft, eine Hand auf seiner Brust direkt über seinem pochenden Herz.

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen, sonst kommt Joe uns noch suchen und erwischt uns vielleicht“, stellte Barry mit einem Blick in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel fest. Oliver nickte. „Du hast recht“, schon die Vorstellung von dem Detective in flagranti erwischt zu werden war unangenehm. Der dunkelhaarige Junge erhob sich langsam, sodass Olivers fast vollständig erschlafftes Glied aus ihm herausglitt. Er musste ein unwilliges Stöhnen unterdrücken, denn er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl nicht mehr komplett zu sein. Barry glitt ins Wasser zurück, watete zu dem Felsen hinüber, auf dem ihre Badehosen lagen und warf Oliver seine zu, während er seine eigene wieder anzog. Gleichzeitig streifte dieser das Kondom ab und verknotete es. Zusammen mit der Folienverpackung nahm er es mit, nachdem auch er sich wieder angezogen hatte. Barry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir wollen ja keine Beweise hinterlassen, oder?“, antwortete Oliver augenzwinkernd. „Solange ich es nicht halten muss“, stellte Barry grinsend fest.  
Lachend zwängten sie sich durch den schmalen Spalt, der den Eingang zu ihrer kleinen „Liebeshöhle“ darstellte. Zurück am Strand packten sie alles zusammen und Oliver entsorgte das Kondom in einem der großen Mülleimer, die dort aufgestellt worden waren.

Kurz vor Mitternacht betraten sie schließlich den Bungalow, wo Joe auf einem Korbsessel sitzend bereits auf sie wartete. „Wow, ihr habt euch sogar an die vereinbarte Zeit gehalten“, sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Seine Augen fanden den dunkelroten Knutschfleck an Olivers Hals. „Wie es aussieht, habt ihr die Zeit zu nutzen gewusst“, er sah zu Oliver hinüber, der sofort knallrot wurde und sich an den Hals fasste. Barry kicherte leise.

Joe ahnte, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war: ihr vertrauter Umgang miteinander, der Knutschfleck und die entspannte Körperhaltung der beiden Jungen. Sie hatten zweifellos miteinander geschlafen. Als Cop kannte er die Anzeichen dafür nur zu gut. Er erwischte sich dabei, dass er Barry auf einmal als jungen Mann betrachtete, nicht mehr als der kleine Junge von damals. 

„Iris schläft schon und ihr solltet auch langsam ins Bett gehen. Wir wollen morgen nämlich einen Ausflug machen und ich habe keine Lust euch beide tragen zu müssen, weil ihr nicht ausgeschlafen seid“, erklärte Joe. „Alles klar, gute Nacht, Joe“, sagte Barry und umarmte seinen Pflegevater noch einmal, bevor er mit Oliver in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer verschwand. Dabei rutschte sein T-Shirt ein Stück hoch, sodass die blauen Flecken knapp über seinen Hüften sichtbar wurden. Joe warf Oliver einen forschenden Blick zu als er die dunklen Male bemerkte. Der blonde Junge sah verlegen zur Seite und wurde erneut rot.

Kaum hatte sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen, schüttelte Joe leise lachend den Kopf. Ja, es war eindeutig: sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Noch immer lachend stand er auf und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

\--------------------

In den folgenden Tagen schienen die beiden Jungen unzertrennlich, was auch Iris auffiel. Besonders der auffällig dunkle Fleck an Olivers Hals blieb ihr nicht verborgen. Sie sah ungläubig von Oliver zu Barry und wieder zurück. Der blonde Junge biss sich errötend auf die Unterlippe und wich ihrem Blick aus, während Barry verlegen zu Boden starrte. Schließlich trat Joe hinzu, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Bevor du fragst, Iris: ja, es ist das, wonach es aussieht.“ Jetzt lief auch Barry knallrot an. Mit einem finsteren Blick zu Joe stieß Oliver zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Das war nicht hilfreich, Joe!“ Lachend wandte der Detective sich ab, Iris riss die Augen nur noch weiter auf.

Nach dem Frühstück schien sich das Mädchen wieder gefangen zu haben, ließ Oliver und Barry jedoch nicht eine Minute aus den Augen. Danach machten sie eine kleine Wanderung in das direkt ans Wasser angrenzende kleine Waldgebiet. Dabei ergriff Oliver die Hand seines Freundes, der die Geste ohne rot zu werden erwiderte. Seit ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht kümmerte es Barry nicht mehr, was andere davon hielten. Er wollte einfach nur in Olivers Nähe sein.

Joe hatte Getränke und Sandwiches mitgenommen, die sie zum Mittag auf einer schattigen Lichtung zu sich nahmen. Anstatt neben Oliver Platz zu nehmen, setzte Barry sich zwischen seine geöffneten Beine, sodass er sich mit dem Rücken an den kräftigen Körper seines Freundes lehnen konnte. Diese Demonstration von Zuneigung trieb Iris die Röte ins Gesicht, was ihrem Vater erneut ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, Iris“, sagte Joe. Oliver suchte gezielt den Blick des Mädchens, schlang seine Arme um Barrys Oberkörper und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Schlagartig wurde Iris rot wie eine Tomate. Der blonde Junge schenkte ihr ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Joe lachte gut gelaunt, woraufhin die beiden Jungen mit einstimmten. Schließlich lächelte Iris verlegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch sie anfing zu lachen. Von diesem Moment an schien das Eis gebrochen zu sein. Plötzlich war die ganze Situation vollkommen selbstverständlich für alle Beteiligten. In den letzten Tagen ihres Urlaubs zogen sich Barry und Oliver immer häufiger in ihr Geheimversteck zurück. Joe fragte gar nicht erst nach dem Grund, er konnte es sich vorstellen. Und dem wissenden Blick von Iris nach zu urteilen verhielt es sich bei ihr genauso. Die Woche verging wie im Flug.

Zurück in der Schule begannen die Jungen jede Zurückhaltung aufzugeben: sie hielten in der Öffentlichkeit Händchen und küssten sich ganz ohne Scham. Zuerst waren ihre Mitschüler und Freunde etwas überrascht, aber bald war es ein alltäglicher Anblick. Sara wechselte beim ersten Mal einen vielsagenden Blick mit Leonard, der seine Freundin nur fragend ansah. Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Denkst du, dass sie es getan haben? Miteinander geschlafen, meine ich.“ Plötzlich verstand er, worauf Sara hinauswollte. „Auf jeden Fall“, antwortete er grinsend. Auch John und Felicity warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

\--------------------

Schließlich rückte der Abschlussball mit jedem Tag näher. Die erwartungsvolle Aufregung war in den letzten Wochen deutlich zu spüren. Die Lehrer organisierten mehrere Projektwochen zu verschiedenen Themen, da die Konzentration der Schüler aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen stark nachgelassen hatte. Ein Thema war „Kampfsport“ und war eine Idee vom Coach der Footballmannschaft.

Während der großen Pause saßen Barry und Oliver zusammen mit John, Felicity, Sarah und Leonard im Schatten einer alten Eiche, die den Mittelpunkt des Schulhofes markierte. Als auf einmal George Harrison, der Coach der Footballmannschaft auf sie zukam. „Oliver Queen?“, wandte er sich an den blonden Jungen, der den Arm um Barry Allens Schulter gelegt hatte.

Oliver blickte überrascht auf. „Ja, der bin ich“, Barry hob neugierig den Kopf und betrachtete den Coach aufmerksam. Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen an diese Schule gekommen, um den alten Trainer der Footballmannschaft abzulösen. Mr. Harrison war kaum älter als dreißig und bei den Schülern sehr beliebt. „Darf ich?“, er deutete auf den freien Platz neben Barry. Der dunkelhaarige Junge rutschte etwas zur Seite, sodass er sich zu ihnen setzen konnte.

Mit einem freundlichen Nicken begrüßte er die anderen Jugendlichen. „Hi, mein Name ist George Harrison, aber ihr könnt mich George nennen, wenn ihr wollt“, sagte er lächelnd. Sara erwiderte das Lächeln und stellte jeden einzeln vor: „Hallo, George. Ich bin Sara Lance. Das ist mein Freund Leonard Snart“, sie legte dem Jungen neben sich eine Hand auf den Arm, „und die anderen beiden sind John Diggle und Felicity Smoak.“ - „Und du musst Barry sein“, fügte George mit einem Blick zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen neben ihm hinzu. Verlegen nickte Barry. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Oliver und er nach dem Zwischenfall mit Mick Rory so bekannt sein würden. Davon abgesehen gab es außer ihnen nur noch ein weiteres gleichgeschlechtliches Pärchen, das einige Klassenstufen unter ihnen war. Er kannte nur die Vornamen der beiden: Santana und Britney.

„Ich hab schon viel von euch gehört. Ganz besonders von dir, Barry“, sagte George mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Oliver, du hast doch sicher schon von der Idee gehört, während der vier Projektwochen verschiedene Kurse die Abschlussklassen anzubieten. Dabei ist mir eingefallen, dass die Schüler noch immer davon reden, wie du mit innerhalb einer Sekunde zwei der stärksten Schläger an der Schule außer Gefecht gesetzt hast. Darum bin ich schon mehrmals angesprochen worden, ob es möglich wäre einen Kampfsportkurs in das Programm aufzunehmen. Und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir dabei helfen würdest.“

Überrascht sah Oliver zu seinen Freunde hinüber. „Du hast anscheinend einen ziemlichen Eindruck hinterlassen“, John grinste ihn an. „Sieht so aus“, murmelte der blonde Junge mehr zu sich selbst. Schließlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Coach, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Okay, vielleicht lassen sich auch einige von den anderen Mitgliedern dazu überreden. Eventuell kann ich auch unsere Trainer davon überzeugen.“ Erleichtert ließ sich George gegen den rauen Baumstamm sinken. „Danke, Oliver. Ich wüsste sonst nicht, an wen ich mich wenden sollte.“

Oliver nickte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es billig werden wird“, fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. „Das wird kein Problem sein. Die Schule stellt ein Budget zur Verfügung und sollte das nicht reichen, haben sich die interessierten Schüler dazu bereit erklärt, einen Teil beizusteuern“, beruhigte der Coach seine Bedenken. „Alles klar, dann besprech ich das heute vor dem Training mit allen. Ich sag´ Ihnen morgen Bescheid“, er lächelte George bestätigend an. „Gut, ich bin morgen den ganzen Tag auf dem Sportplatz. Solltest du mich dort nicht finden, bin ich entweder im Umkleideraum oder im Lehrerzimmer.“ Er erhob sich. „Dann wünsch ich euch noch einen schönen Tag. Und wir besprechen das morgen nochmal genauer.“ Mit diesen Worte verabschiedete er sich von der Gruppe und verschwand im Schulgebäude.

„Also, ich würde definitiv mitmachen, wenn das klappen würde“, stellte Felicity begeistert fest. Ihre Augen funkelten aufgeregt. „Ich bin auch dabei“, erwiderte Leonard und sah zu Sara hinunter, deren Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag. „Gar keine Frage“, beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Hört sich aufregend an“, schloss John sich der Meinung seiner Freunde an.

Oliver sah zu Barry hinüber. „Und was ist mit dir?“ - „Solange du dabei bist, mach ich alles mit“, der dunkelhaarige Junge gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ooohhhh, ihr seid echt süß! Hat euch das schon mal jemand gesagt?“ - „Ja, Felicity. Du selbst, und zwar jeden Tag“, erwiderte Oliver lachend. Die Freunde brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, während Felicity peinlich berührt errötete.

\--------------------

Wie erwartet waren Olivers Trainer mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden, wie auch einige der anderen Jugendlichen in dem Sportverein. Als den Schülern verkündet wurde, welche Kurse zur Auswahl standen, entschied sich eine Mehrzahl von ihnen für das Thema „Kampfsport“. Die Geschichten, die über den spektakulären Zwischenfall vor einigen Monaten in der Schule kursierten, hatte ihre Neugier geweckt. Wie schaffte man es einen viel stärkeren Angreifer ohne ihn zu verletzen auszuhebeln und damit zu entwaffnen?

Aufgrund des Ansturms teilten die Lehrer die Schüler in mehrere Gruppen mit acht Mitgliedern auf. Jedem der verschiedenen Kurse wurde ein Raum zugewiesen, in dem in den nächsten Wochen gearbeitet werden sollte. Dem Kampfsport-Kurs wurde die Sporthalle zur Verfügung gestellt, sodass sie genug Platz hatten.

Am ersten Projekttag fanden sich alle Schüler in der Turnhalle zusammen, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden. Barry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, auch wenn er durch Oliver wusste, was ihn erwartete. Der hatte sich inzwischen zu den beiden Männern gesellt, die sich noch ein-mal kurz zunickten bevor sie zu sprechen begannen. „Sind alle da, die sich angemeldet haben?“, fragte der ältere Mann mit den asiatischen Gesichtszügen an einen der Jugendlichen neben ihm gewandt. Er hatte einen leichten Akzent, den Barry nicht einzuordnen wusste. Der Junge nickte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln drehte er sich wieder zu den versammelten Schülern um. „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid ausgeruht, denn selbst wenn wir euch nur Teile unserer Arbeit zeigen und vermitteln können, werdet ihr hart arbeiten müssen. Aber bevor wir anfangen, würden wir uns gerne vorstellen. Mein Name ist Yao Fei und das ist mein Freund und Kollege Slade Wilson.“ Mit diesem Worten deutete er auf den bedrohlich wirkenden Mann neben sich, der um einiges kräftiger zu sein schien als Yao Fei. „Zuerst werden wir euren Gruppen jeweils einen unserer Schüler zuweisen, der euch bei den Übungen zur Seite stehen wird.“

Er sah zu Slade hinüber, der damit begann den Gruppen ihre jeweiligen Mentoren zuzuordnen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, wurde Oliver Barrys Gruppe zugewiesen. Der blonde Junge zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Anscheinend war es also doch kein Zufall gewesen! Die Jugendlichen gingen zu ihren zugewiesenen Arbeitsgruppen. Oliver stellte sich direkt neben Barry, woraufhin die anderen Schüler sich wissend angrinsten.

„Alles klar, dann komme ich jetzt zu unserem Ablaufplan“, erklärte Yao Fei, „In dieser Woche werden wir euch mit ein paar elementaren Grundlagen aus unterschiedlichen Kampfsportstilen vertraut machen. Je nachdem, wie ihr euch macht, erweitern wir diese in den folgenden Wochen um einige schwierigere Techniken. Und vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar noch, dass Slade euch einen kleinen Einblick in den bewaffneten Kampf gibt.“ Bei der letzten Ankündigung starrten die Schüler sich ungläubig an. Barry lachte leise in sich hinein. Er hatte Oliver schon häufiger beim Training beobachtet und kannte diese Reaktion nur zu gut. Ihm selbst war es damals nicht anders gegangen, als er seinen Freund das erste Mal beim Waffentraining mit Slade gesehen hatte. „Und jetzt genug geredet. Lasst uns mit dem Training anfangen!“, schloss Yao Fei seine kurze Ansprache lächelnd. Der Eifer in den Augen der Schüler erinnerte ihn an sich selbst vor vielen Jahren.

Die Gruppen stellten sich getrennt voneinander in der Sporthalle auf, sodass ihre Mentoren einen guten Überblick über ihre Schützlinge hatten. Yao Fei stellte sich gut sichtbar für alle in die Mitte des Raums, während Slade das Geschehen beobachtete und den Schülern bei der Durchführung der Übungen Hilfestellung zu geben. Yao Fei begann damit einfache Bewegungen und Handgriffe vorzuführen, die den Jugendlichen kaum Schwierigkeiten machten. Doch das änderte sich im Laufe des Tages schnell, sodass sowohl Slade als auch Oliver und die anderen Vereinsmitglieder alle Hände voll zu tun hatten.

Wie zu Anfang versprochen, waren selbst die Grundlagen für die ungeübten Jugendlichen schwer umzusetzen. Sie gaben jedoch nicht auf, was Slade mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln feststellte. Seine dunklen Augen fanden Oliver, der gerade dabei war Barry beim Halten der Position zu unterstützen. Natürlich wussten Yao Fei und er von ihrer Beziehung, ebenso wie die anderen Jugendlichen im Sportverein. Die Art und Weise wie er mit dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit der auffälligen Narbe im Gesicht umging, unterschied sich stark vom Umgang mit den anderen Schülern. Was angesichts der gegebenen Umstände kein Wunder war!

Am Ende der ersten Woche tat den Kursteilnehmern alles weh, sie spürten jeden einzelnen Muskel in ihrem Körper und trotzdem machten sie unbeirrt weiter. Sie waren so begeistert davon, dass die beiden Trainer nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch stolz auf die Ergebnisse waren. In der nächsten Woche begannen sie mit der Selbstverteidigung. Bevor die Anstrengung am Montag wieder losging, bat Yao Fei Oliver zu sich in die Mitte. „Heute werden wir euch einen simplen aber dennoch effektiven Trick zeigen, wie ihr euch aus dem Griff eures Angreifers befreien und ihn gleichzeitig zu Fall bringen könnt“, er trat auf die zusammengeschobenen Matten und bedeutete Oliver ihm zu folgen. „Ich weiß, was ihr gerade denkt: wie kann ich jemanden aushebeln, der wesentlich größer und stärker ist als ich? Wie ihr an Olivers Beispiel bemerkt habt, ist es gar nicht einmal so schwer.“  
Oliver stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Trainer, der ihm einen Arm angewinkelt um den Hals legte und mit der anderen Hand Olivers Hände auf seinem Rücken festhielt. „Das ist einer der typischen Angriffe. Aber es gibt einen großen Schwachpunkt. Weiß einer von euch, von was ich spreche?“

Sara hob die Hand. „Ja, Sara?“ - „Es ist unmöglich mit nur einer Hand genug Kraft aufzubringen, um die Arme eines Menschen auf diese Weise festzuhalten“, erklärte sie selbstbewusst. „Stimmt genau“, nickte Yao Fei lächelnd, „Darum kann man sich auch so gut aus diesem Griff befreien. Oliver, zeig´s ihnen!“ Oliver nickte, verharrte jedoch noch einige Sekunden in dieser Stellung. Die Schüler sahen gebannt zu ihm hinüber und warteten auf seine Reaktion. Und gerade als niemand damit gerechnet hatte, riss er seine Arme ruckartig aus dem Griff seinen Trainers, der nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Dann schob Oliver seine Arme vor seinem Körper nach oben - unter den des älteren Mannes. Die Hebelwirkung nutzend drückte er den kräftigen Arm des anderen von sich weg, duckte sich und glitt darunter hindurch bis er direkt vor Yao Fei stand. Oliver hatte sich kaum befreit, als er dem Mann schon mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen die Beine aushebelte. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete sein Trainer wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken. Die Schüler klatschten begeistert.

Yao Fei brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu fangen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und erklärte mit fester Stimme: „Einfach und wirksam, wie ihr seht. Bis sich euer Angreifer von dem Schock erholt hat, habt ihr somit genug Zeit zum Abhauen. Selbst mich hat Olivers plötzlicher Angriff gerade überrascht.“ Er stand auf. „Was ist euch sonst noch aufgefallen?“ Die Jugendlichen sahen sich ratlos an. Es war Felicity, die antwortete: „Oliver hat nicht sofort reagiert, als sie ihn festgehalten haben?“ - „Gut aufgepasst, in einem solchen Fall ist die Überraschung das A und O, denn wenn euer Gegner nicht auf Gegenwehr gefasst ist, könnt ihr ihn umso leichter aushebeln. Und dabei kommt es nicht auf die Körperkraft oder Größe an. Slade, wärst du so nett?“, fragte Yao Fei.

Slade trat auf die Matte und imitierte denselben Griff wie sein Kollege vorher. Im Gegensatz zu dem muskulösen und durchtrainierten Mann hinter ihm wirkte Oliver klein und zerbrechlich. Doch es dauerte keine drei Sekunden bis auch Slade rücklings auf der Matte lag. Der Junge hielt ihm seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Sein Trainer nickte ihm dankbar zu und überließ wieder Yao Fei das Feld. „Genau das werden wir in den nächsten Tagen üben. Eure Mentoren werden euch jeden einzelnen Griff zeigen. Dann mal los!“, forderte dieser die Schüler auf.

Diesmal war es nicht der Muskelkater, der den Teilnehmern zu schaffen machte, sondern die unzähligen blauen Flecke. Am Freitag zeigten die Schüler einzeln vor Slade, Yao Fei und den anderen Teilnehmern, was sie gelernt hatten. Hin und wieder gaben die beiden Trainer Hinweise und Tipps, wenn die Bewegungsabfolge nicht fließend war oder sie ihren Partner nicht aushebeln konnten. An diesem Tag war Barrys Übungspartner ausgefallen, sodass Oliver einspringen musste. „Dann zeig mal, was du kannst“, raunte er Barry leise ins Ohr, als sie aufstanden und nach vorne gingen. „Mach dich auf was gefasst“, erwiderte der dunkelhaarige grinsend. Die beiden gingen in Stellung und warteten auf Yao Feis Zeichen. Er nickte ihnen zu. Im selben Moment kam Bewegung in Barry. Innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde hatte er seine Arme befreit, Olivers Griff um seinen Hals gelockert und sich aus der Umklammerung befreit. Schon im nächsten Augenblick lag Oliver nach Luft schnappend am Boden, seine blauen Augen ungläubig auf Barry gerichtet.  
Tosender Applaus brach aus. Yao Fei und Slade warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu. Der Junge war wirklich talentiert. Oliver rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. „Das war wirklich gut, Barry. Ich hab den Angriff nicht einmal kommen sehen.“

Sara, Leonard, John und Felicity fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht…“, John war fassungslos. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich die letzten Sekunden noch einmal ab. „Wow, wie kann jemand so schnell sein?“, fragte Leonard ungläubig. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete seine Freundin noch immer beeindruckt von dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Barry sollte sie auch in den letzten beiden Wochen noch überraschen. Er konnte selbst die schwierigsten Handgriffe innerhalb weniger Minuten nachmachen. Das Training schien seine Reflexe gefördert zu haben, denn es gelang ihm immer wieder Oliver oder die anderen Schüler auf die Matte zu befördern. Olivers Erstaunen wurde bald zu Stolz, da er Barry noch nie so selbstbewusst erlebt hatte. Er blühte regelrecht auf während des Trainings. Was ihn jedoch am meisten beeindruckte, war seine unfassbare Schnelligkeit.

Eine besondere Faszination übte letztendlich der bewaffnete Kampf auf die Schüler aus. Dabei handelte es sich hauptsächlich um den Umgang mit Kampfstäben oder Holz-Katanas. Slade zeigte ihnen unterschiedliche Techniken, die sie anschließend selbst ausprobieren durften. In den Augen der Schüler war dies der aufregendste Teil des Projekts.  
In der letzten Woche schließlich stellten die Arbeitsgruppen ihre Ergebnisse vor. Die Kreativ-Kurse hatten kleine Ausstellungen vorbereitet, während die sportlichen Angebote Wettkämpfe veranstalteten. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erhielt dabei der Kampfsport-Kurs, bei dem alle Schüler, die teilgenommen hatten, zeigen konnten, was sie gelernt hatten. Sowohl die Lehrer als auch die Schüler sahen fasziniert zu, wie ihre Schulkameraden wesentlich größere und stärkere Personen scheinbar problemlos zu Boden schickten. Aber wie groß war ihr Erstaunen als sie Barry beobachteten: die gezielten und unglaublich schnellen Bewegungen des dunkelhaarigen Jungen erstaunten die Zuschauer. Am Ende des Wettkampfes traten schließlich die Mitglieder des Sportvereins in Paarkämpfen gegeneinander an.

Da Oliver von allen Jugendlichen am längsten dabei und ihnen daher weit überlegen war, hatten sich Yao Fei und Slade Wilson entschieden, selbst gegen ihn anzutreten. Es sollte der Höhepunkt des Spektakels sein, da er allein gegen die beiden kampferfahrenen Männer antreten sollte. Wider allen Erwartungen konnte Oliver sich behaupten und zuerst Yao Fei und anschließen Slade zum Aufgeben zu bringen. Der Jubel und Applaus der daraufhin ausbrach der ohrenbetäubend.

Noch am selben Tag wandte sich Yao Fei an Joe West und bot ihm an Barry sein Team aufzunehmen. „Dafür müssen sie keinen Cent zahlen, da wir einen Fond für talentierte junge Leute haben, der für die Unkosten aufkommt und durch die Beiträge der anderen Mitglieder und verschiedene andere Projekte finanziert wird.“ Zuerst konnte der Detective nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Aber als Oliver ihm erzählte, wie Barry ihn in Rekordzeit ausgehebelt und zu Boden geschickt hatte, schüttelte er nur fassungslos den Kopf. Scheinbar brachte Oliver in seinem Pflegesohn eine Seite zum Vorschein, die er bisher noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

Barry erklärte sich sofort einverstanden. An Oliver gewandt fuhr Yao Fei fort: „Ach, Oliver, Slade hat außerdem vorgeschlagen, dich in das Trainingsprogramm für die Profis aufzunehmen, dass von der Regierung auf die Beine gestellt worden ist.“ Der blonde Junge sah seinen Trainer ungläubig an. Dieses Team war das Tor zur Elite-Einheit der Army - den „Black Skulls“.

Die Mitglieder dieser Einheit zeigten im Einsatz niemals ihr Gesicht. Auch ihre wahre Identität verbargen sie hinter einem anderen Namen, der nach Abschluss der Ausbildung festgelegt wurde und ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten widerspiegelte. Obwohl sie im Dienst des Militärs standen, führten sie ein normales Leben mit einer Familie und einem festen Job. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie zu den gefürchteten Black Skulls gehörten. Es war eine Ehre dafür vorgeschlagen zu werden, zumal wenn diese Empfehlung von Slade Wilson kam, der nicht leicht zu beindrucken war.

„Ich kann dir nichts mehr beibringen, Oliver. Denn du hast das erreicht, was noch nie jemand geschafft hat: du hast sowohl mich als auch Slade im Kampf geschlagen. Daher wird jetzt Malcolm Merlyn dein Training übernehmen.“ Joe wurde blass. „Der Malcolm Merlyn, der von dieser Elite-Kampftruppe in Indien ausgebildet wurde?“ - „Ganz genau, er ist in der Liga der Assassinen, wie sie sich selbst nennen, einer der angesehensten Kämpfer. Seine Trainingsmethoden erscheinen hart, sind aber äußerst effektiv“, erklärte Yao Fei mit ernster Miene. Er sah Oliver fragend an. „Wie sieht´s aus, Oliver? Bist du einverstanden?“

Oliver sah zu Barry hinüber, der ihn nur hilflos ansah. Er hatte von Merlyn gehört, konnte aber sonst nichts mit dem Namen anfangen. Der blonde Junge atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete. So eine Gelegenheit bot sich ihm nie wieder. „Ja“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Dann werde ich alles in die Wege leiten“, er nickte Oliver noch einmal zu bevor er sich lächelnd an Barry wandte, „Willkommen im Team, Barry Allen.“

Wenn Joe im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, war Olivers Entscheidung richtig gewesen. Er hatte sich genau über dieses Trainingsprogramm informiert und musste zugeben, dass es eine Kampftruppe wie diese in der heutigen Zeit unverzichtbar war. Auch Barry war wesentlich selbstbewusster als noch vor einigen Wochen. Ganz besonders auffällig waren seine körperlichen Veränderungen, denn aus dem schlaksigen Jungen wurde mit der Zeit ein kräftiger junger Mann, der es bald mit Olivers beeindruckender Körperstatur aufnehmen konnte. Anscheinend meinte es das Leben endlich gut mit den beiden…

\--------------------

Oliver ließ sich nach der ersten Trainingseinheit mit Malcolm Merlyn erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Er war um Längen besser als Yao Fei und Slade Wilson, sodass er ziemlich viel hatte einstecken müssen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Auszubildenden hatte er jedoch Glück gehabt, da er sich wenigstens teilweise vor Merlyns unerwarteten Angriffen, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen, hatte schützen können. Dieser Test war dazu gedacht gewesen, die Fähigkeiten der neuen Rekruten auszuloten und ihre Stärken und Schwächen abzuschätzen.

Oliver hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte, aber am Ende hatte nur noch er gestanden, während die anderen sich bereits zurückgezogen hatten. Die Anerkennung in den Augen des Mannes war ihm dabei nicht entgangen. Ein stolzes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran. „Und wie ist es gelaufen?“, erklang Joes Stimme über ihm. Müde sah Oliver zu ihm hoch. „Überraschend gut“, antwortete er und setzte sich langsam auf, um dem Detective Platz zu machen. Dabei verzog er vor Schmerz das Gesicht als jeder Muskeln in seinem Körper gegen die Bewegung protestierte. Zum Glück hatte Malcolm ihnen vorerst eine Schonfrist eingeräumt, damit sie sich vor Beginn des richtigen Trainings von den heutigen Strapazen erholen konnten.

Besorgt betrachtete Joe den Jungen. „Das sieht aber nicht so aus“, stellte er fest. Plötzlich grinste Oliver ihn an: „Hey, für das erste Probetraining mit einem Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen bin ich noch ziemlich gut weggekommen. Du hättest mal die anderen sehen sollen.“ Joe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dieser Malcolm Merlyn nimmt euch ganz schön hart ran, Oliver.“ - „Aus gutem Grund“, erwiderte der blonde Junge, „Er wollte nur sehen, was wir können. Das ist alles, Joe. Dafür haben wir die nächste Woche Zeit, uns davon zu erholen.“

Joe nickte erleichtert. Anscheinend musste selbst ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer wie Merlyn einsehen, dass seine Schützlinge von Zeit zu Zeit auch einmal Ruhe brauchten. Er sah auf die Uhr und stand auf. „Alles klar, Oliver. Barry wird auch bald hier sein. Sein Training müsste jetzt zu Ende sein. Ich bereite schon mal das Abendbrot vor.“ - „Okay“, erschöpft sank Olivers Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch, die Augen geschlossen.

So fand ihn Barry eine halbe Stunde später. Leise stellte er seine Tasche ab und ging zu seinem Freund hinüber, der vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Joe nickte als Begrüßung zu. Lächelnd beobachtete er wie Barry sich über die Rückenlehne des Sofas zu Oliver hinunterbeugte. Seine Lippen berührten sanft die des blonden Jungen, der verschlafen die Augen öffnete und zu ihm aufsah. „Hi, Ollie. Hat dein neuer Trainer dich so fertig gemacht?“, fragte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, sagte Oliver leise und setzte sich stöhnend auf. Schließlich ging Barry um die Couch herum. Ohne seine Augen von den saphirblauen seines Freundes zu lösen, setzte er sich auf seinen Schoß. Im selben Moment legte Oliver seine Arme um seine Körpermitte und den Kopf an seine Schulter. Wortlos strich der dunkelhaarige Junge mit einer Hand durch die kurzen blonden Haarsträhnen auf Olivers Kopf.

Joe wurde warm ums Herz als er Zeuge dieses persönlichen Augenblicks wurde. Er staunte immer wieder darüber wie schnell sich ihre Bindung zueinander entwickelt hatte. Anstatt an den schrecklichen Ereignissen der Vergangenheit zu zerbrechen, waren sie nur stärker daraus hervorgegangen. Er war noch nie so stolz auf die beiden gewesen wie in diesem Moment. 

Nach dem Abendessen zog Oliver sich sofort in sein Zimmer zurück. Die Müdigkeit stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Besorgt sah Barry seinem Freund hinterher. „Geh schon, Barry. Den Abwasch schaff ich auch alleine“, sagte Joe mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. Barry lächelte ihn dankbar an und folgte dem anderen Jungen die Treppen hinauf zu dessen Zimmer. Am obersten Treppenabsatz holte er Oliver ein, der sich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sofort war Barry an seiner Seite, den Arm um seine Taille gelegt führte er ihn zum Bett. Oliver war schwerer als er gedacht hatte, besonders da er ihn die letzten Schritte fast tragen musste.

Vorsichtig half er ihm sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen, um ihm anschließend T-Shirt und Jeans auszuziehen. Barry legte beides zum Auslüften über die Rückenlehne des Schreibtischstuhls. Als er sich wieder zu Oliver umdrehte, war dieser bereits eingeschlafen. Die unzähligen blauen Flecken an seinem Oberkörper ließen ihn schlucken. Der Junge schlief jedoch so tief, dass er keine Schmerzen zu haben schien. Nicht einmal als Barrys Finger versehentlich eine besonders dunkle Stelle an seiner linken Flanke streiften, während er vorsichtig die Bettdecke über seinen Freund legte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Holz und atmete tief durch. Schließlich ging er wieder nach unten, wo Joe gerade die letzten Teller wegräumte. Der Detective drehte sich zu Barry um. „Schläft Oliver?“ Sein Pflegesohn nickte, doch er wirkte ernsthaft besorgt. „Hey, Barry, er ist nur müde vom Training. Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?“, versuchte Joe ihn zu beruhigen. Barry sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du hast nicht die Prellungen gesehen, die er am ganzen Körper hat. Das ist nicht nur Training, Joe. Das ist Selbstmord!“ Tränen schimmerten in seinen grünen Augen.

Joe legte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Oliver wusste, worauf er sich da eingelassen hat. Aber wenn es dir hilft, kann ich dir gerne erklären, worum es eigentlich in dieser Ausbildung geht. Yao Fei hat mir alles genau erklärt. Hätte ich sonst zugelassen, dass Oliver bei sowas mitmacht?“ Kopfschüttelnd verneinte Barry seine Frage.

Sein Pflegevater führte ihn zur Couch und ließ sich neben dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen nieder. „Sind dir die Black Skulls ein Begriff?“, fragte er. „Ja, sie sind eine Art Elite-Einheit des Militärs, die nur im Notfall eingesetzt wird. Ihre Mitglieder sind nirgendwo verzeichnet und niemand weiß, wer sie wirklich sind“, fasste Barry sein karges Wissen zusammen. „Aber was hat das mit Oliver…?“, seine grünen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig als ihm ein Licht aufging.

Joe nickte. Der Junge schien verstanden zu haben. „Genau, Barry. Dieses Training ist ein Teil der Ausbildung für potenzielle neue Mitglieder dieser Einheit. Die Rekruten, wie Yao Fei sie genannt hat, werden darauf trainiert mental und körperlich jede Anstrengung und jedes Hindernis zu meistern. Darum müssen sie sich ihrer eigenen Grenzen bewusst sein, damit sie diese im Laufe der Zeit ausweiten können.“

Barry hörte fassungslos zu. Oliver als Mitglied der Black Skulls?! Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu fragen, aber Joe kam ihm zuvor. „Hör erst einmal zu, Barry. Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Jedenfalls lernt Oliver dort unter anderem Schmerzen zu ertragen. Du weißt, warum.“ - „Damit sie bei einer Gefangennahme und unter Folter keine Geheimnisse preisgeben“, brachte Barry mit belegter Stimme hervor.

„Unter anderem, aber es gibt nur sehr wenige Rekruten, die die Ausbildung tatsächlich bis zum Ende durchhalten. Diejenigen, die abgebrochen haben, sind danach entweder in den Polizeidienst, zum Militär oder in den Profisport gegangen. Durch ihre Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Waffen oder im waffenlosen Kampf fällt es ihnen weitaus leichter, eine erfolgreiche Karriere zu beginnen. Du siehst also, dass Oliver auch in diesem Fall nur Vorteile davon hat“, erklärte Joe mit ruhiger Stimme. „Erinnerst du dich an Jordan Springs?“, Barry nickte, „Er ist einer dieser Aussteiger.“ Dem Jungen blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Lachend fügte er hinzu: „Genauso habe ich auch geguckt, als Jordan mir davon erzählt hat. Aber seit er bei der Polizei ist, machen sich die Verbrecher jedes Mal fast in die Hose, wenn sie ihn sehen.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht stellte Barry fest: „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ein Cop, der sich nicht nur mit der Dienstwaffe sondern auch mit anderen Mitteln zu verteidigen weiß, ist der schlimmste Albtraum aller Verbrecher.“

„Ganz genau, Barry. Selbst wenn Oliver die Ausbildung nicht abschließen kann, macht er sich eben anderweitig einen Namen“, Joe legte seinem Pflegesohn einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn an sich. „Du siehst also, dass du dir keine Sorgen um Oliver machen musst. Auch wenn er in den nächsten Tagen vermutlich etwas durchhängen wird.“  
Nachdem er Barry besänftigt hatte, sahen sie noch eine Weile fern bevor der Junge sich schließlich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Plötzlich sah Joe vor seinem inneren Auge wieder Oliver vor sich und wie er sich an Barry gelehnt hatte, als wäre er sein letzter Halt gewesen. Ja, die beiden waren in der Tat füreinander bestimmt. Seufzend machte er es sich auf der Couch bequem und konzentrierte sich auf die Show, die gerade im Fernsehen lief.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Morgen meldete Joe Oliver für die einige Tage von der Schule ab, sodass der Junge genug Zeit hatte sich zu erholen. Wenn Barry von der Schule kam, ging er als erstes zu Oliver. Erst nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass bei ihm auch wirklich alles gut war, machte er sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Bereits drei Tage später hatte sich der Junge so weit ausgeruht, dass er wieder zur Schule gehen konnte. Man musste jedoch genau aufpassen, wo man ihn berührte. Denn sein ganzer Körper war von unzähligen Prellungen und blauen Flecken überzogen. Er zuckte schon zusammen, wenn man ihn nur streifte.

Wie sich herausstellte, ging es den anderen Rekruten im Gegensatz zu Oliver noch wesentlich schlechter. Selbst nach einer Woche Trainingspause waren sie kaum in der Lage die einfachsten Angriffe abzuwehren. Malcolm Merlyn ließ seinen aufmerksamen Blick über seine Schüler schweifen, die kaum dazu in der Lage waren gerade zu stehen. Kopfschüttelnd sagte er: „Ihr seid vielleicht technisch besser als eure bisherigen Gegner, aber in dieser Ausbildung geht es nicht um Fairness - es geht ums nackte Überleben. Also vergesst am besten alles, was euch für Wettkämpfe beigebracht wurde! Sonst werdet ihr hier nicht weit kommen.“

Der Elite-Soldat musterte einen nach dem anderen mit einem stechenden Blick, aber plötzlich erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen fanden Olivers, der aufrecht zwischen den anderen stand und ihn herausfordernd ansah. „Bis jetzt sehe ich nur einen unter euch, der das zu verstehen scheint“, sagte er ohne den Blickkontakt mit Oliver zu unterbrechen.

Die anderen Rekruten wandten sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Wie kriegt er das nur hin? Er hat letztes Mal wesentlich mehr abgekriegt als wir“, flüsterte einer der Jungen seinem Kameraden zu. „Weil er eine bessere Deckung hatte als ihr alle zusammen. Ja, er hat viel einstecken müssen, aber durch die richtigen Abwehrtechniken hat er meinen Angriffen die Kraft genommen und damit schlimmere Verletzungen vermieden“, der Sprecher zuckte zusammen als er Merlyns Stimmer vernahm. Wie hatte der Mann sie verstehen können? Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass sogar sein Kumpel Probleme gehabt hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Auch wenn deine Verteidigung noch Lücken aufweist, bist du den anderen um einiges voraus, Oliver. Wer hat dir beigebracht, sich so zu verteidigen?“, fragte der Elite-Kämpfer interessiert. Oliver lächelte. „Ich wurde von Yao Fei und Slade Wilson trainiert. Sie haben darauf bestanden, dass jeder zuerst wissen sollte, wie man Angriffe richtig abwehrt“, erklärte Oliver mit klarer Stimme.

Nachdenklich sah Merlyn den Jungen an. „Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht, dass die beiden ihm beigebracht haben so zu kämpfen. Nicht schlecht, Yao Fei!“ Laut hakte er nach: „Wenn du von Slade Wilson trainiert worden bist, musst du dich auch mit Waffen auskennen. Ist das so?“ Oliver hielt Malcolms forschenden Blick stand. „Ja, er hat mir den Umgang mit verschiedenen Nahkampfwaffen und kleineren Handfeuerwaffen beigebracht.“

„Das wird ja immer interessanter. Dieser Junge scheint einer der vielversprechendsten Kandidaten zu sein“, überlegte Merlyn bei sich. „Wenn dem so ist, würde ich gerne wissen, wie weit deine Fähigkeiten entwickelt sind“, mit einem Blick zu den anderen Rekruten, die Oliver ungläubig anstarrten, fügte er hinzu: „Da mit euch in diesem Zustand nicht viel anzufangen ist, bekommt ihr jetzt einmal einen Einblick in das, was euch noch erwartet.“

Erleichtert ließ sich ein Großteil der Rekruten zu Boden sinken, während andere neidisch zu Oliver hinübersahen, der zu Malcolm Merlyn nach vorne ging. Der Elite-Soldat ging zu der Wand, an der die verschiedensten Waffen angeordnet waren. „Mit welchen Waffen habt ihr genau trainiert? Kampfstäbe?“, fragte er. „Das war das erste, was wir gelernt haben. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil in fast jeder Umgebung Gegenstände zu finden sind, die man auf diese Weise nutzen kann“, antwortete Oliver. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie offen Merlyn ihm gegenüber plötzlich war. Außerdem schien er Yao Fei und Slade Wilson zu kennen, da er nicht genauer nachgefragt hatte.

Malcolm kehrte mit zwei Kampfstäben in der Hand zu ihm zurück und warf ihm einen davon zu, den Oliver geschickt mit einer Hand auffing. Er ging sofort in Verteidigungsstellung als der dunkelhaarige Mann zum Angriff ausholte. Mühelos parierte Oliver seine Hiebe und schaffte es fast die Deckung seines Gegners zu durchbrechen. Ein paar Mal streiften seine Schläge Malcolm sogar, denen dieser nur dank seiner schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeit ausweichen konnte. Angesichts der überragenden Fähigkeiten des blonden Jungen stockte den anderen Rekruten der Atem, selbst denjenigen unter ihnen, die Oliver zuerst neidische Blicke zugeworfen hatten, blieb die Luft weg. Plötzlich sahen sie ihn mit ganz anderen Augen.

Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach Merlyn den kurzen aber heftigen Schlagabtausch. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er sogar etwas außer Atem war. Der Junge war wirklich gut, das musste er zugeben. „Sehr gut, Oliver. Slade scheint ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben. Aber wie sieht´s mit dem Schwertkampf aus?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Oliver grinste. „Ich hab´s geschafft ihn im Zweikampf zu besiegen.“ Beeindruckt betrachtete Malcolm den Jungen genauer: seine kräftige Körperstatur deutete darauf hin, dass er schon als Kind mit den Training angefangen haben musste, denn Oli-ver bewegte sich mit der Eleganz eines kampferfahrenen Mitglieds der Liga. Etwas wofür er selbst Jahre gebraucht hatte.

„Dann zeig mal, was du kannst“, forderte er den Jungen auf als er ihm eines der hölzernen Übungsschwerter reichte. Auf diese Weise ging es immer weiter, bis Malcolm zu dem Schluss kam, dass Oliver getrennt von den anderen Rekruten ausgebildet werden sollte, um seine Fähigkeiten weiter ausbauen zu können. Nach dem Training nahm er Oliver zur Seite. „Du hast heute einen ziemlichen Eindruck gemacht - nicht nur auf die anderen, sondern auch auf mich. Darum wollte ich dich fragen, ob du damit einverstanden wärst, wenn ich dich ab sofort allein trainiere. Da ich bei den übrigen Rekruten bei Null anfangen muss, würde ich dich wahrscheinlich unterfordern.“

Oliver starrte den Mann ungläubig an. Hatte Malcolm Merlyn gerade vorge-schlagen, ihn höchstpersönlich zu trainieren?! „Natürlich würde ich dich auch in die Ausbildung der anderen Rekruten als Unterstützung einbeziehen wollen, sozusagen als mein Assistent. Wärst du damit einverstanden?“ Blinzelnd versuchte Oliver zu begreifen, was er ihm gerade vor-geschlagen hatte. Er als Merlyns persönlicher Assistent?

Energisch schüttelte er jeden Zweifel ab. Seine blauen Augen fanden Malcolms dunkle, die ihn nur fragend ansahen. Merlyn wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass sein Angebot für Oliver überraschend kommen musste. Würde der Junge darauf eingehen? „Okay“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „ich werde Ihnen helfen, die anderen zu trainieren, Mr. Merlyn.“ Lächelnd korrigierte Malcolm ihn: „Da du von heute an mein persönlicher Assistent und Schützling sein wirst, bin ich für dich einfach Malcolm.“ - „Alles klar, Malcolm“, antwortete Oliver mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Dann sind wir uns einig?“, erkundigte Malcolm sich vorsichtig. Oliver nickte.

Malcolm verabschiedete sich mit einem festen Händedruck von ihm, nachdem er mit ihm den Termin für das erste Einzeltraining abgesprochen hatte. Mit einem warmen Lächeln sah er dem blonden Jungen nach. Aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte Oliver ihn an sein jüngeres Selbst. Er wusste von Yao Fei, dass seine Mutter ihn aufgrund seiner Sexualität verstoßen hatte und er jetzt mit seinem Freund und dessen Familie zusammenlebte.

Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie es war von seiner Familie auf die Straße gesetzt zu werden. Damals war er kaum älter als neun Jahre gewesen. Mehr als drei Jahre hatte er auf der Straße gelebt bevor ihn ein Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen aufgelesen und ihn wie seinen eigenen Sohn aufgezogen hatte. Dieser Mann war inzwischen Ra´s al Ghul, der „Kopf des Dämons“, und damit der Anführer der Liga. Er entschloss sich dazu, Oliver Queen all das beizubringen, was Ra´s al Ghul auch ihn gelehrt hatte. Auf diese Weise wäre er in Zukunft nie wieder der Willkür der Menschen ausgeliefert.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Tag kam Robert Queen überraschend zu Besuch. Thea stand neben ihm und sah sich suchend nach ihrem großen Bruder um. Joe lachte. „Oliver ist in seinem Zimmer, Thea.“ Olivers Vater nickte und sah zu Thea hinunter, die unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Na los, geh schon“, forderte er seine Tochter mit einem warmen Lächeln auf. Das ließ sich Thea nicht zweimal sagen. Sie eilte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

„Sie scheint ja eine ziemlich starke Bindung zu Oliver zu haben“, stellte Joe fest. Robert Queen seufzte schwermütig. „Ja, das ist schon seit ihrer Geburt so. Moira hat sich kaum um sie gekümmert, darum hat Oliver ihre Aufgaben übernommen. Dadurch ist er so etwas wie ein Mutterersatz für sie geworden.“ - „Nachvollziehbar“, nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu, „Wollen wir uns nicht erst einmal setzen? Oliver und Iris sollten bald dazu stoßen und Barry ist gerade beim Training.“

Die beiden Männer nahmen auf der Couch Platz und begannen sich zu unterhalten. Einige Minuten später hörten sie ein fröhliches Lachen, das eindeutig von Thea kam. Robert Queen blickte über die Schulter und sah Oliver am obersten Treppenabsatz mit seiner kleinen Schwester auf dem Rücken, die Arme um dessen Hals geschlungen. Iris stand grin-send hinter den beiden, sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Erst beim Sofa angekommen löste Thea ihre Umklammerung und ließ sich auf die Sitzpolster plumpsen. Oliver setzte sich neben sie. „Mann, du bist echt schwer geworden“, stöhnte er. „Sei nicht so zimperlich“, Thea knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. Das ließ Oliver nicht auf sich sitzen. Ein überraschtes Quieken war zu hören, als er begann seine Schwester abzukitzeln.

Iris lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr seid wie kleine Kinder“, stieß sie atemlos hervor. Endlich ließ Oliver von seiner jüngeren Schwester ab. Schwer atmend sank er gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch. „Barry ist nicht da, also muss ich mir einen Ersatz suchen“, stellte Oliver seinen Standpunkt dar. „Wenn das jeden Tag so geht, tut mir Barry fast leid“, sagte Robert Queen zu seinem Sohn, der ihn nur schulterzuckend ansah. „Er ist es gewohnt.“ Joe lachte leise, während Oliver grinsend zu ihm hinübersah. Seinem Vater wurde warm ums Herz als er das schelmische Glitzern in den tiefblauen Augen seines Sohnes erkannte, das so typisch für ihn war. Im selben Moment hörten sie einen Schlüssel, der sich im Türschloss drehte. Es war Barry, der mit seiner Sporttasche über der Schulter eintrat.

„Na, Barry, wie war das Training?“, fragte Joe. „Hat Slade wieder seinen Spaß mit euch gehabt?“, erkundigte sich Oliver grinsend und sah über die Schulter zu seinem Freund, der das Gesicht verzog als der Riemen der Tasche seinen Oberarm streifte. Anstatt zu antworten, warf er Oliver nur einen düsteren Blick zu. Barry hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe und kam zu ihnen. Iris rutschte zur Seite, sodass er sich neben den blonden Jungen setzen konnte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen, woraufhin Oliver seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes legte. Dabei berührte er versehentlich seinen Arm genau an der Stelle, wo Slade ihn heute mehrmals mit dem Kampfstab getroffen hatte. Er zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück als Barry vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. Entschuldigend sah er Barry in die Augen.

„Ich hab schon gehört, dass Yao Fei dich ins Team aufgenommen hat. Das ist eine große Auszeichnung“, sagte Robert Queen bewundernd. „Genauso eine große Ehre wie von Malcolm Merlyn trainiert zu werden?“, fragte Oliver und blickte zu Joe hinüber. Der Detective verstand die stumme Frage und nickte.

Olivers Vater war wie erstarrt. „Sagtest du gerade Malcolm Merlyn?“ Sein Sohn nickte grinsend. „Jepp, der Malcolm Merlyn, der von der Liga der Assassinen ausgebildet worden ist und jetzt die Anwärter für die Black Skulls trainiert.“ Ungläubig sah Olivers Vater von einem zum anderen. „Oliver als Rekrut für eine militärische Elite-Einheit?“, Robert Queen konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Schließlich ergriff Joe das Wort und begann ihm die Zusammenhänge zu erklären: von den Projektwochen in der Schule über das erste Training mit Malcolm Merlyn bis hin zu der Absprache über Olivers Einzeltraining.

Als er geendet hatte, sah Robert Queen voller Stolz zu seinem Sohn, der angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde, vor Verlegenheit errötete. Iris kicherte leise bei dem Anblick, während Barry mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Kopf an Olivers Schulter lehnte. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Oliver Queen als persönlicher Schützling eines Mitgliedes der Liga“, sagte Olivers Vater mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme. Thea sah ihren Bruder nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich, doch kein Ton kam heraus.

Eine halbe Stunde später zogen sich die Jugendlichen in ihre Zimmer zurück, während die beiden Männer in einem Gespräch vertieft im Wohnzimmer saßen. Am Abend verabschiedeten Robert Queen und Thea sich schließlich. An der Tür drückte er Oliver noch ein letztes Mal und raunte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Oliver.“ Der blonde Junge lächelte schüchtern, ließ sich jedoch sonst nichts anmerken. Nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, und sie gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen hatten, zogen sich Barry und Oliver in ihre Zimmer zurück. Joe und Iris sahen sich nur wissend an, verkniffen sich aber jeglichen Kommentar.

\--------------------

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie recht sie mit ihrer Vermutung hatten. Denn kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss, drängte Oliver seinen Freund nach hinten, bis dieser die harte Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Barry stöhnte leise auf als sich der blonde Junge dicht an ihn presste, sodass er dessen erwachende Erregung an seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Sofort wurde auch er allmählich hart und schob Oliver unwillkürlich seine Hüften entgegen. Der schnappte überrascht nach Luft, denn der unerwartete Körperkontakt - wenn auch durch den rauen Stoff der Jeans - verstärkte das brennende Verlangen tief in seinem Inneren um ein Vielfaches.

Oliver beugte sich vor, seine Lippen strichen zärtlich über Barrys. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge über dessen Unterlippe gleiten, seine Zähne knabberten liebevoll an der empfindlichen Haut. Barry öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, um dessen Zunge mit seiner eigenen willkommen zu heißen. Stöhnend gab sich Oliver dem Kuss hin. Halt suchend stützte er sich mit den Händen links und rechts von Barrys Kopf an der Wand ab. Gleichzeitig rieben sie sich fast verzweifelt jeweils am Oberschenkel des anderen.

Seitdem Barry vom Training gekommen nach Hause war, hatte Oliver die erwachende Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund unterdrückt. Daher war er beinahe froh gewesen, dass sein Vater und seine Schwester nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde bereits wieder hatten gehen müssen. Nach dem Abendessen konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und war mit Barry in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Joe und Iris seine Absicht erkannt hatten.

Für ihn zählte im Moment nur der dunkelhaarige Junge vor ihm, der sich leise wimmernd dichter an ihn schmiegte. „Wie es aussieht, bin ich nicht der einzige, der es nicht erwarten kann“, dieser Gedanke ließ Oliver schmunzeln. Zärtlich saugte er an Barrys Ohrläppchen, was seinem Freund ein ersticktes Keuchen entlockte. Barry presste seinen Unterleib noch fester an Olivers, der gequält aufstöhnte. Seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht vor einigen Wochen hatten sie fast jeden zweiten Tag Sex. Aber es gab eine Sache, die sie bislang noch nicht ausprobiert hatten.

Widerstrebend trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ollie, hör nicht auf…bitte…“, flehte Barry ihn mit heiserer Stimme an. Beruhigend strich Oliver ihm über die Wange. „Sssccchhh…ganz ruhig, Bear. Ich hab noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen“, flüsterte er seinem Freund in verführerischem Tonfall ins Ohr. Barrys grüne Augen öffneten sich und sahen ihn fragend an.

Ohne den Blick von seinen grünen Augen abzuwenden, wanderte seine Hand langsam nach unten bis sie auf zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen war. Die pochende Erektion des Jungen versuchte vergeblich sich aus ihrem engen Gefängnis zu befreien. Stöhnend lehnte Barry seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. Olivers warme, kräftige Hand begann leichten Druck auszuüben und ihn durch die Jeans hindurch zu massieren. Doch bevor er das Gefühl richtig genießen konnte, zog Oliver die Hand zurück. Lächelnd kniete er sich vor Barry auf den Boden. Mit geübten Bewegungen öffnete er zuerst seinen Gürtel und danach seine Hose. Oliver schob sie etwas nach unten, sodass sie tief auf seinen Hüften saß. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schloss die Lippen um die sich deutlich abzeichnende Erektion in Barrys eng anliegender Unterhose.

Barry riss erschrocken die Augen auf als er Olivers Mund an seinem harten Glied spürte. „Er hat doch nicht wirklich vor…?“, die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. „Oliver…was…was hast du vor?“ - „Was könnte ich wohl von dir wollen?“, erwiderte sein Freund mit einem lasziven Blick. Seine Zunge glitt über den dünnen Stoff, der den direkten Hautkontakt noch verhinderte.

Fasziniert beobachtete Barry jede Bewegung des blonden Jungen, dessen blaue Augen unverwandt zu ihm aufsahen. Seine Finger glitten zum elastischen Bund der Unterhose. Oliver hielt kurz inne: „Darf ich?“ Für einen Moment klang er verunsichert, aber als Barry nickte, grinste er. „Du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, Barry. Du bist der erste Junge, der von Oliver Queen einen Blowjob bekommt.“ Errötend sah Barry zur Seite.

Im ersten Moment war es eine fast unangenehme Erfahrung gewesen, auf Augenhöhe mit der Erektion seines Freundes zu sein. Doch als er seine Lippen um das zuckende Glied unter dem hauchdünnen Stoff schloss, waren alle Bedenken vergessen. Er begann sich auszumalen, wie es sein würde ihn ganz in den Mund zu nehmen. Schon die Vorstellung allein brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Mit zitternden Fingern schob er den Bund seiner Unterhose soweit nach unten, sodass er mit der anderen Hand Barrys Erektion befreien konnte. Zögernd leckte Oliver die kleinen Lusttropfen auf, die sich auf der Eichel gesammelt hatten. Barry schnappte nach Luft, denn der erste Kontakt von Olivers Zunge an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zerstörte das letzte bisschen Selbstkontrolle.

Olivers blaue Augen betrachteten fasziniert den beinah ekstatischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Verbunden mit den stöhnenden Lauten, die ununterbrochen über seine Lippen kamen, war Barry der Inbegriff von Sünde. Mutig geworden zeichnete Oliver mit der Zunge die hervortretende Vene nach, die an der empfindlichen Unterseite seines Gliedes verlief. Barrys Stöhnen wurde lauter und ungehaltener.

Nachdem er jeden Zentimeter seiner Erektion mit der Zunge erforscht hatte, schloss Oliver seine Lippen um seine Eichel und ließ ihn langsam immer tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten. Plötzlich verspürte er einen leichten Würgereiz, was Oliver dazu veranlasste innezuhalten. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand der Reiz allmählich und er nahm ihn noch etwas tiefer auf. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Barrys Schaft.

Barry lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand hinter sich. Seine Beine drohten unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben und hätten es wahrscheinlich auch getan, wenn Oliver ihn nicht mit seinem freien Arm festhalten würde. „Ollie…ah…oh fuck…ah…“, Barry schaffte es nicht einmal einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu formulieren. Seine Welt bestand in diesem Moment nur noch aus Olivers feuchtem und warmem Mund um seine pochende Erektion, was ihn beinahe zum Orgasmus brachte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich zurückhalten. Doch als Olivers Zunge spielerisch seine Eichel umkreiste und dabei den sensiblen Schlitz streichelte, gab er seine Selbstbeherrschung auf. „Ollie, ich…ich komme…gleich…“, stieß er zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen hervor.

Anstatt zurückzuweichen, wiederholte Oliver die Bewegung noch einmal und brachte Barry damit endgültig zum Höhepunkt. Er zwang sich jeden einzelnen Tropfen zu schlucken bis der dunkelhaarige Junge mit geschlossenen Augen kraftlos gegen die Wand sank. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannter als jemals zuvor. Wortlos richtete Oliver sich wieder auf, seine Lippen fanden Barrys, der den sanften Kuss sofort erwiderte. Der salzige und leicht bittere Geschmack seines eigenen Spermas auf der Zunge des anderen war eine völlig neue und gleichzeitig sehr intime Erfahrung. Noch nie hatte er sich Oliver so verbunden gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.

Als Oliver spürte wie Barrys Hand zwischen seine Beine glitt, stöhnte er leise auf. „Ich glaube, da fühlt sich jemand vernachlässigt“, hauchte Barry ihm zärtlich ins Ohr. Noch bevor Oliver wusste, wie ihm geschah, fühlte er warme Finger an seinem harten Glied, die ihn sanft zu streicheln begannen. Erleichert seufzte er, den Kopf auf Barrys Schulter.  
Der legte seine freie Hand an Olivers Hinterkopf und strich beruhigend durch seine kurzen Haare. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er ließ die pochende Erektion seines Freundes los, was Oliver mit einem frustrierten Wimmern kommentierte. „Barry, nicht aufhören…bitte…“, stöhnte er und hob den Kopf von Barrys Schulter.

Mit einem leisen Lachen beruhigte er seinen Freund. „Nicht so ungeduldig, Ollie.“ Er zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hab auch eine kleine Überraschung für dich.“ Barrys raue Stimme jagte Oliver kribbelnde Lustschauer über den Rücken. „Was hat er vor?“, dachte er verwirrt. Auf einmal fühlte Oliver einen Finger an seinem Hinterausgang. Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf. „Was zum…?“, plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was Barry gemeint hatte. Ein heiseres Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, als sein Finger langsam in ihn eindrang. Keuchend verstärkte Oliver seinen Griff an den Hüften des anderen Jungen.

Barry verbarg sein Gesicht am Hals seines Freundes, dessen Körper sich unwillkürlich anspannte. Sofort hielt er inne, damit Oliver sich an das unbekannte Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Gleichzeitig knabberte er vorsichtig an der sensiblen Haut in seinem Nacken, während er seine andere Hand unter sein T-Shirt schob und über die ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln seines Freundes strich, die sich unter seiner Berührung anspannten.

Schließlich begann Oliver sich zu entspannen, woraufhin Barry mit seinem Finger weiter in ihn eindrang. Als er den engen Schließmuskel überwunden hatte, keuchte der blonde Junge überrascht auf. Das unangenehme Gefühl vom Anfang war verschwunden, stattdessen verspürte er ein zunehmend intensiveres Verlangen nach mehr. Als Barry seinen Finger probeweise krümmte, um ihn noch weiter zu dehnen, entschlüpfte Oliver ein leiser Aufschrei. Sein Schwanz zuckte vor Erregung. „Barry…mehr…“, mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde?!

Lächelnd bewegte er seinen Finger in ihm bis seine Muskeln sich an die Dehnung gewöhnt hatte. Danach fügte Barry einen weiteren hinzu. Das Stöhnen seines Freundes wurde mit jeder Minute lauter. Schließlich steckten vier Finger tief in ihm. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Oliver zu keinem ansatzweise klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. „Barry…ah…ich will…ich will dich…bitte…aaaahhh…“, stieß er mühsam hervor. „Oliver, bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Barry ihn besorgt. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das erste Mal unangenehm sein konnte. „Ja, bitte…ah….BARRY!“, Oliver erstickte den lustvollen Aufschrei am Hals seines Freundes als dieser seine Prostata streifte. Er biss zu. Barry stöhnte auf. Der Schmerz vermischte sich mit seinem Verlangen und vertrieb alle Bedenken. Er zog seine Finger aus ihm heraus, ging zum Nachttisch hinüber und holte die Tube Gleitcreme aus der Schublade, die sie für solche Fälle dort deponiert hatten.

Oliver stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt atemlos da. Wieso hatten sie das nicht schon früher gemacht? Das Gefühl, vollkommen ausgefüllt und dem anderen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, war einfach unglaublich erregend. Plötzlich stand Barry wieder vor ihm, seine grünen Augen schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten. Die vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen ließen sie fast schwarz wirken.

Oliver schluckte trocken bei dem Anblick, hatte aber keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Denn Barry dirigierte ihn so, dass er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand. Er streifte ihm die Hose über den Hintern - wobei sein hartes Glied weiterhin von seiner Unterhose und der Jeans bedeckt war, um Spermaflecken an der Wand zu vermeiden - und drückte eine geringe Menge des Gleitgels auf seine Finger, die er anschließend langsam wieder in ihn einführte. Stöhnend bog Oliver sich ihm entgegen, sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützend. Durch die verringerte Reibung glitten sie problemlos in ihn hinein und wieder heraus. Doch bevor er es richtig genießen konnte, zog Barry seine Hand schon wieder zurück. Er sah keuchend über seine Schulter zu seinem Freund, der etwas von dem Gel an seiner Erektion verteilte. Olivers blaue Augen beobachteten aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen. Auf einmal stiegen die Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Mal in ihm auf. Damals hatte er das Gleitgel in seiner Tasche vergessen, aus diesem Grund hatte er stattdessen Wasser und seine eigenes Sperma dafür genutzt. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass es mit Gleitgel wesentlich einfacher war.

Barry positionierte sich hinter ihm, sodass seine Eichel leicht gegen Olivers Schließmuskel drückte. Die Berührung brachte Oliver in die Gegenwart zurück. Vorsichtig drang Barry Zentimeter für Zentimeter in ihn ein. Er hatte erwartet, dass es wehtun würde, doch der Schmerz ließ bereits nach wenigen Sekunden nach. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen schmiegte Barry sich von hinten an ihn und verharrte in dieser Stellung, damit Olivers Körper sich an die ungewohnte Dehnung anpassen konnte. Der blonde Junge lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand. Barrys heißer Atem strich seitlich über sein Gesicht. Er drehte Kopf in seine Richtung, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Olivers Lippen glitten sanft über die seines Freundes, der den Kuss zärtlich erwiderte.

Nach einer Weile begann Barry sich langsam zu bewegen, was Oliver ein leises Wimmern entlockte. Er spürte jede noch so kleine Muskelbewegung. In Gedanken dankte er Joe dafür, dass er ihnen den Rat gegeben hatte sich auf AIDS und andere Geschlechtskrankheiten testen zu lassen. Denn seit den negativen Testergebnissen, verzichteten sie auf Kondome, was den Sex nur noch intensiver machte.

Während Barry sein Tempo allmählich steigerte, warf Oliver stöhnend den Kopf zurück. Mit jedem Stoß traf er seine Prostata. Mit einem Schrei, den sein Freund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickte kam er zum Höhepunkt. Die Muskeln in seinem Inneren zogen sich um Barrys hartes Glied zusammen, das in diesem Moment noch mehr anzuschwellen schien.

Barry konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, doch als Oliver sich um ihn herum anspannte, war er so geistesgegenwärtig seinen lauten Lustschrei mit einem Kuss zu unterbinden. Joe und Iris hätten ihn bis unten in die Küche gehört und diese Peinlichkeit wollte er ihnen ersparen. Nach einigen Minuten spürte Barry ein vertrautes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib, das mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er sollte recht behalten: mit einem kehligen Stöhnen ergoss er sich in seinen Freund, der im selben Augenblick seinen zweiten Orgasmus erreichte.

Schwer atmend schlang Barry seine Arme von hinten um Oliver, der mit zitternden Armen an der Wand halt suchte. „Verdammt, warum haben wir das nicht früher gemacht?“, dachte Oliver noch immer benommen von dieser intensiven Erfahrung. Erschöpft legte Barry seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Wir sollten vorher duschen, bevor wir ins Bett gehen“, sagte er müde. Oliver nickte, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge zog sich aus ihm zurück. Sein Freund musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Das plötzliche Gefühl von Leere war kaum zu ertragen.

Die beiden Jungen zogen sich ihre verschwitzten und verklebten Sachen aus, warfen sie achtlos neben dem Bett auf den Boden und gingen ins Bad. Dort halfen sie sich gegenseitig dabei, das Sperma und den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Danach zogen sie sich eine saubere Unterhose an.

Kaum lagen sie im Bett, war Oliver auch schon eingeschlafen. Barry legte von hinten einen Arm um ihn, dicht an den muskulösen Körper seines Freundes gekuschelt. Lächelnd ließ er das Geschehene Revue passieren: Oliver schien es richtig genossen zu haben, denn er hatte sich noch nie dermaßen gehen lassen wie heute. „Ich liebe dich, Oliver Queen“, sagte Barry leise mit einem liebevollen Blick in dessen entspanntes Gesicht. Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Joe leise Barrys Zimmer. Nachdem die beiden Jungen am vorigen Abend so zeitig nach oben verschwunden waren, hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass einer von beiden beim anderen schlafen würde. Die auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten bestätigten seine Vermutung. Seine Augen glitten zum Bett, wo Barry halb auf seinem schlafenden Freund lag. Oliver lag bäuchlings unter ihm, die Decke knapp oberhalb seiner Hüfte. Seine kräftigen Rückenmuskeln traten durch das Training mit Malcolm Merlyn deutlicher hervor als jemals zuvor. Selbst Barry war muskulöser geworden, auch wenn man es ihm im ersten Moment nicht ansah: bei jeder Bewegung war das Spiel schlanker Muskeln unter der Haut zu beobachten.

Lächelnd trat Joe ans Bett heran und berührte Barry leicht an der Schulter. „Hey, Barry, Zeit zum Aufstehen. Iris bereitet gerade das Frühstück vor“, sagte er in sanftem Ton mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sein Pflegesohn drehte verschlafen den Kopf in seine Richtung und nickte. „Okay“, murmelte er schlaftrunken. Joe lachte leise. „War wohl gestern ein ziem-lich langer Abend für euch, was?“ Barry errötete heftig bei seinen Worten. Also hatte Joe die Anzeichen richtig gedeutet.

Plötzlich begann auch Oliver sich zu bewegen. Seine kurzen blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, was ihn um einige Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. „Was ist denn los?“, seine blauen Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd. „Morgen, Joe“, sagte er mit verschlafener Stimme als er den Detective erkannte. Langsam rollte er sich auf den Rücken, woraufhin Barry ihn widerstrebend losließ. Oliver streckte sich ausgiebig, was jeden Muskel deutlich sichtbar machte. Der hungrige Blick in den Augen seines Freundes entging ihm dabei nicht.

„Hast du nach gestern Abend immer noch nicht genug?“, fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Barry wurde erneut rot wie eine Tomate und verbarg sein Gesicht verlegen im Kopfkissen. Joe lachte nur amüsiert. „Ist schon gut, Barry. Ich hab´s mir gestern schon gedacht, als ihr so plötzlich verschwunden seid. Außerdem ist das völlig normal in eurem Alter“, er legte Barry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Bevor er den Raum verließ, erinnerte er die beiden noch einmal ans Frühstück.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, atmete der dunkelhaarige Junge erleichtert auf. „Also hat er uns gestern Abend nicht gehört“, seufzte er leise. Oliver grinste. „Und wenn schon. Joe hat keine Probleme damit, du hast ihn doch gehört.“ Lachend fügte er hinzu: „Und jetzt hör endlich auf, dir deswegen Gedanken zu machen.“ Barry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Oliver erstickte seine Antwort in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Sofort entspannte Barry sich und zog seinen Freund zu sich heran. Dabei streifte Olivers Erektion seine Hüfte. Der blonde Junge stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Barrys Hand wanderte langsam seinen Rücken hinunter, um seine Taille bis zu seinem pochenden Glied. Er legte sie sanft auf die deutliche Schwellung in seiner Unterhose, was Oliver überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Barry drückte ihn an den Schultern zurück aufs Bett, sodass er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Im selben Moment setzte er sich rittlings auf die Oberschenkel seines Freundes. Mit einem verschlagenen Glitzern in den Augen stellte er fest: „So kannst du Joe und Iris auf keinen Fall gegenübertreten. Wie wär´s, wenn ich dir bei deinem kleinen Problem helfen würde?“ Oliver hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe: wenn jemand in der Öffentlichkeit sexuelle Anspielungen machte, brachte er vor Verlegenheit keinen Ton heraus, aber sobald sie alleine waren, fiel die Unsicherheit von ihm ab. Lächelnd fragte Oliver: „Und woran hast du gedacht?“ - „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bin ich dir nach dem Blowjob gestern einen Gefallen schuldig“, antwortete Barry mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Oliver schluckte trocken. Bei der Erinnerung daran, stieg in ihm heißes Verlangen auf. Seine blauen Augen starrten ihn ungläubig an. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, veränderte Barry seine Position, so dass er zwischen Olivers leicht gespreizten Beinen zu sitzen kam. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung streifte er ihm die Unterhose ab und kniete sich wieder zwischen seine Beine. Ohne ein weiteres Wort beugte er sich vor und begann mit der Zunge den Schlitz an seiner Eichel zu erforschen. Keuchend warf Oliver den Kopf zurück, während er mit den Händen nach einem Halt suchte. Barry spürte wie auch er langsam hart wurde. Während er Oliver Stück für Stück in seinen Mund gleiten ließ und dabei mit der Zunge spielerisch über die weiche Haut am Schaft strich, schloss er seine Hand um sein eigenes Glied und begann sie auf und ab zu bewegen. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Die Vibration des Geräuschs brachte Oliver fast zum Höhepunkt, doch das feuchtwarme Gefühl um seine Erektion wollte er solange wie möglich auskosten. Mit purer Willenskraft - von der er selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß - drängte er seinen Orgasmus zurück. Oliver legte eine Hand auf Barrys Kopf, jedoch ohne ihn zu etwas zu zwingen. Barry stand selbst kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Er ließ die Erektion des anderen Jungen aus seinem Mund gleiten, um zu Atem zu kommen. Grüne Smaragde trafen blaue Saphire als sie sich ansahen, die Pupillen vor Erregung geweitet. Ohne den Blick von Olivers Gesicht zu lösen, strich Barrys Zunge zärtlich über den pochenden Schaft seines Freundes, der bei der Berührung gequält aufstöhnte. „Barry, bitte…“, stieß Oliver hervor.

Er brauchte gar nichts weiter zu sagen, um dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen klarzumachen, was er wollte. Barry erinnerte sich daran, dass es ihm beim letzten Mal nichts anders gegangen war. Olivers harter Schwanz in seinem Mund war eine derart intime und gleichzeitig intensive Erfahrung, dass er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. Erneut schlossen sich seine Lippen um die geschwollene Eichel und glitten langsam tiefer, bis die Spitze seine Kehle berührte. Barry musste kurz innehalten als ihn ein heftiger Würgereiz überkam. Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, doch er zwang sich seine Kehle zu entspannen, woraufhin das unangenehme Gefühl gänzlich verschwand. Daraufhin nahm Barry seinen Freund noch weiter in seinen Mund, sodass dessen steifes Glied tief in seine Kehle glitt.

Oliver wand sich wimmernd unter ihm, hielt seine Hüften aber still, um Barry nicht wehzutun. Das zunehmend stärker werdende Prickeln in seinem Unterleib, sagte ihm, dass er unaufhaltsam auf den Orgasmus zusteuerte. Barry schien es zu spüren, denn im selben Moment strich seine Zunge über die empfindliche Unterseite seines Glieds und stieß ihn über die Kante. Stöhnend ergoss sich Oliver in seinen Mund.

Barry kam gleichzeitig mit ihm. Sein Freund schluckte jeden Tropfen seines Spermas. Schließlich setzte er sich auf, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er stützte sich mit den Händen neben Olivers Körper ab, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Du bist unglaublich, Bear“, sagte Oliver mit heiserer Stimme. „Und genau deshalb liebe ich dich.“ - „Ich liebe dich auch“, hauchte Barry ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste ihn sanft. Oliver bemerkte sofort das salzige Aroma seines Spermas auf seiner Zunge.

„Wir sollten uns langsam anziehen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zum Frühstück unten sein wollen“, stellte Barry mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. Er half Oliver beim Aufstehen, der sich noch nicht von dem überwältigenden Orgasmus erholt hatte, den er gerade erleben durfte. „Aber vorher sollten wir lieber duschen gehen, sonst schöpfen Joe und Iris noch Verdacht.“ Langsam hatte sich Oliver wieder gefasst und zog Barry zu sich heran. „Hör auf, dir deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Denkst du etwa, dass Iris uns sonst solange in Ruhe gelassen hätte?“

Er suchte den Blick seines Freundes, in dessen grünen Augen die Erkenntnis auf-blitzte. „Oliver hat recht. Ich sollte mich langsam daran gewöhnen“, dachte Barry bei sich. Lächelnd sagte er: „Dann lass uns schnell unter die Dusche springen, damit die beiden nicht auf uns warten müssen. Iris ist unausstehlich, wenn sie Hunger hat.“ Grinsend folgte Oliver dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen ins Bad.

Bereits zehn Minuten später saßen sie angezogen mit den beiden Wests am Frühstückstisch. Iris warf ihnen hin und wieder einen wissenden Blick zu, dem die beiden Jungen jedoch auswichen und so taten als würden sie nichts davon bemerken.

\--------------------

So verging die Zeit, bis schließlich die Abschlussprüfungen vor der Tür standen. Die beiden Jungen verbrachten die letzten Wochen fast ausschließlich damit, sich darauf vorzubereiten. An warmen Tagen lagen sie auf der Wiese vor dem Haus, abgeschirmt durch eine Hecke, die Joe als Sichtschutz um den kleinen Vorgarten herum angepflanzt hatte.  
Barry und Oliver wurden für ihre Anstrengungen belohnt, denn als die Prüfungsergebnisse verkündet wurden, wurden die beiden als Klassenbeste ausgezeichnet - sehr zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Selbst Joe konnte es kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet Oliver Queen eines Tages eine solche Auszeichnung erhalten würde. „Der Junge hat sich wirklich verändert“, stellte er lächelnd fest, als er die beiden eines Nachmittags beim Kuscheln beobachtete. Zu seiner Erleichterung schaffte auch seine Tochter den Abschluss. Sogar mit erstaunlich guten Noten, wenn er an ihre negative Arbeitseinstellung dachte, die Iris in letzter Zeit an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Inzwischen war Oliver nicht nur Malcolm Merlyns persönlicher Schützling und Assistent, sondern auch so etwas wie ein Freund. Denn der Mann machte es sich zur Aufgabe, den Jungen persönlich zum Einzeltraining abzuholen und anschließend wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Als Joe ihn das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, den gefürchtetsten Kämpfer der Liga der Assassinen, hatte er seinen Augen nicht geglaubt. Niemand hätte hinter dem gepflegten Äußeren Merlyns einen Elite-Soldaten vermutet.

An einem dieser Tage hatte Olivers Mentor ihn persönlich darüber informiert, dass sie in Kürze einen Brief von der Regierung erhalten würden, in dem Oliver Queen aufgrund seiner Empfehlung als jüngstes Mitglied der Black Skulls aufgenommen werden sollte. Kaum hatte Joe diese überraschende Neuigkeit verdaut, erhielt Barry die Nachricht, dass er an der Universität für Naturwissenschaften angenommen worden war. Nach den Sommerferien konnte er sein Studium als Kriminal-Forensiker beginnen.

Vor Freude strahlend umarmte Joe erst Oliver und dann Barry, der seinen Freund grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd ansah. Dieser zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu. „Wie es aussieht, habt ihr euren Weg gefunden“, sagte er schließlich voller Stolz. „Fehlt nur noch Iris“, fügte Oliver mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen hinzu. Sein Blick fand den des Mädchens, die ihm nur frech die Zunge herausstreckte.

Joe lachte bei der Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte: Oliver behandelte Iris wie eine kleine Schwester, der er das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte. Es war immer wieder ein äußerst emotionaler Augenblick für ihn, wenn er die drei Jugendlichen in solchen Momenten erleben durfte. Oliver war im Laufe der Zeit ein festes Mitglied der Familie geworden.

Eine Woche vor dem Abschlussball trudelte dann endlich die Zusage der Journalistenschule ein, für die sich Iris beworben hatte. Erleichtert fiel sie ihrem Vater lachend um den Hals. „Ich hab schon fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet“, sie atmete auf. Plötzlich legten sich kräftige Arme von hinten um sie und hoben sie mühelos hoch. Sie quiekte überrascht auf. „Oliver, lass mich runter!“ - „Ich freu mich halt für dich. Darf man dir nicht einmal mehr gratulieren?“, fragte er gespielt genervt. „Du bist ja noch empfindlicher als Thea oder Barry“, beschwerte Oliver sich. „Das hab ich gehört!“, erklang Barrys Stimme aus der Küche. „Verdammt“, murmelte der blonde Junge leise, „der hört auch alles.“

Joe lachte leise in sich hinein, während er das Geschehen beobachtete. Die drei verhielten sich wirklich wie echte Geschwister! Kopfschüttelnd ging er in die Küche, um Barry beim Abendessen zu helfen.

\--------------------

Am Abend des Abschlussballs hatte Barry sich gerade sein Jackett übergezogen, als er ein anerkennendes Pfeifen von der Zimmertür her hörte. Lächelnd drehte er sich um. Dort stand Oliver, ebenfalls im eleganten schwarzen Anzug. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wie glitzernde Saphire im gedämpften Licht der Nachttischlampe.

Sein Freund trat auf ihn zu. Mit geübten Bewegungen richtete er Barrys Krawatte. „Schon besser“, sagte er lächelnd. „Wieso kannst du das so gut?“, beschwerte sich der dunkelhaarige Junge, „Ich hab schon allein fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um den Knoten hinzubekommen.“ - „Meine Mutter hat darauf bestanden, dass ich bei Geschäftsessen immer Anzug und Krawatte trage“, erklärte Oliver. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu: „Ich hab es gehasst.“

Barry nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn sanft. „Aber es steht dir“, sagte er leise. „Dasselbe hat Thea auch immer gesagt“, erwiderte Oliver grinsend. Barrys Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zur Eröffnung da sein wollen.“ - „Dann lass uns gehen“, Oliver ergriff die Hand seines Freundes. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, wo Joe bereits auf sie wartete.

Der Detective traute seinen Augen nicht als er die beiden erblickte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, warum die Mädchen Oliver noch immer hinterherliefen - auch wenn er ihnen deutlich machte, dass er bereits vergeben war. Selbst Barry musste hin und wieder einige Versuche abblocken. Seit die beiden Jungen offiziell ein Paar waren, nahm sein Bekanntheitsgrad immer mehr zu. Lächelnd sah er Barry und Oliver entgegen. „Wow, der Anzug steht euch“, stellte er anerkennend fest. In den letzten beiden Jahren hatten sie sich von unerfahrenen Teenagern zu erwachsenen jungen Männern entwickelt, die genau wussten, was sie wollten. Joe konnte nicht stolzer sein.

Oliver lachte. „Das hat Barry mir auch schon gesagt. Ich fühl mich trotzdem in Jeans wohler.“ - „Ist ja nur für heute Abend, Oliver. Ab morgen kannst du gerne wieder was anderes anziehen“, Joe legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wo ist eigentlich Iris?“, fragte Barry verwirrt und sah sich suchend um. Seufzend sagte Joe: „Ihr wisst doch, wie das ist - Mädchen und Klamotten.“ Die beiden Jungen grinsten. Oh ja, Iris war wirklich äußerst wählerisch, wenn es um ihre Kleidung ging!

Während sie auf sie warteten, machten sie es sich auf der Couch bequem. Einige Minuten später stieß Iris zu ihnen. Barry blieb der Mund offen stehen: sie trug ein hautenges rotes Abendkleid, das fast bis zum Boden reichte und auf einer Seit bis zum Oberschenkel einen Schlitz besaß, sodass bei jedem Schritt ihr Bein sichtbar wurde. Oliver stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff aus. „Du siehst verdammt sexy aus, Iris. Weißt du das?“, sagte er grinsend. „Ich glaube, deine Verabredung wird gar nicht wissen, wo sie zuerst hingucken soll“, stellte Barry mit einem anerkennenden Blick fest.

Iris wurde angesichts der Komplimente rot. „Na ja, genau genommen, wollte ich genau das erreichen“, erklärte sie verlegen. „Wer ist denn der Glückliche?“, wollte Joe wissen, dabei lächelte er. „Eddie Thawn“, antwortete seine Tochter mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Er wollte mich in ein paar Minuten abholen.“ In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…“, flüsterte Oliver Barry leise ins Ohr. Der kicherte leise und knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Sei nicht so gemein“, ermahnte der dunkelhaarige Junge seinen Freund, musste sich aber selbst ein Grinsen verkneifen. Irgendwo hatte Oliver ja recht.

Iris eilte zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Es war tatsächlich Eddie. Schüchtern begrüßte Iris ihn und bat ihn herein. Joe kam auf ihn zu: „Eddie Thawn, richtig?“ - „Ja, Sir“, antwortete der Angesprochene mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Eddie hatte ähnlich wie Oliver kurze blonde Haare und markante Gesichtszü-ge. Doch seine Augen waren grau-blau. Auch er trug einen Anzug mit Krawatte, der seine schlanke Körperstatur betonte.

„Ich bin Iris Vater, Joe West. Und die beiden da drüben“, er deutete zuerst auf Oliver und dann auf Barry, „sind Oliver und Barry.“ Die beiden Jungen erhoben sich von der Couch und begrüßten Eddie mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag. Diesem fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als Oliver den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an sich zog, der seinen Kopf lächelnd auf dessen Schulter legte und Eddie zuzwinkerte.

„Ihr seid…“ - „Jepp, wir sind zusammen. Und zwar seit ungefähr zwei Jahren“, beantwortete Oliver seine unausgesprochene Frage. Endlich gewann Eddie seine Fassung wieder. „Entschuldigt, aber ihr seht überhaupt nicht so aus“, entschuldigte er sich rasch. „Schon gut, Eddie, du gewöhnst dich dran“, erwiderte Barry mit einem verständnisvollen Blick.  
Nachdem die Sache geklärt war, machte Joe ein Erinnerungsfoto von ihnen. Da-nach machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Abschlussball. Iris fuhr bei Eddie im Auto mit, während Oliver und Barry von Joe gefahren wurden.

Vor der Eingangstür zur Turnhalle wurden die beiden Jungen von John, Felicity, Sarah und Leonard begrüßt, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatten. „Jetzt sagt nicht, dass ihr beide zusammen hier seid“, sagte Oliver und sah John und Felicity direkt an. „Naja…irgendwie schon“, gab das blonde Mädchen verlegen zurück. „Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hat keiner der Jungs sie angesprochen und da ich auch noch keine Verabredung hatte, habe ich sie gefragt“, erklärte John in sachlichem Ton. „Ich meine, wir sind die einzigen aus unserem Freundeskreis, die keine Beziehung haben. Sara hat Leonard und du, Oliver, hast Barry. Eine ziemlich ungerechte Verteilung, oder?“

„Nicht unbedingt“, warf Barry grinsend ein, „Ihr seid beide Single, also…“ Er ließ den Gedanken unvollendet im Raum stehen. Felicity starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an als sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. John fixierte ihn nur mit einem stechenden Blick. „Willst du uns etwa verkuppeln, Barry Allen?“, fragte John drohend. Sofort zog Oliver seinen Freund schützend hinter sich, grinste dabei jedoch. „Hey, vergreif dich ja nicht an meinem Freund, John. Sonst muss ich dir wehtun.“ Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, aber dann konnten sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fingen an zu lachen. Selbst Felicity stimmte nach einer Weile in das Gelächter mit ein.

„Oh Mann, Oliver, du scheinst auf Barry abzufärben. Sonst bist du immer derjenige mit dem trockenen Humor“, stellte Leonard fest. „Danke für das Kompliment“, lachte Oliver. „Kommt, lasst uns langsam reingehen, sonst fangen die noch ohne uns an“, sagte Barry. Entschlossen zog er seinen Freund hinter sich her zur Eingangstür, wo sie sich auf der Besucherliste eintrugen. Ihre Freunde taten es ihnen gleich und folgten ihnen in die geschmückte Sporthalle.

Im Laufe des Abends gesellten sich immer wieder Absolventen aus den anderen Klassen zu ihnen, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Unter ihnen war auch Ray Palmer, der ein Auge auf Felicity geworfen hatte. An diesem Abend hatte sie auf ihre Brille verzichtet und trug stattdessen Kontaktlinsen, sodass aus dem Technik-Nerd eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden war.

Als John klargestellt hatte, dass er nicht mit Felicity zusammen war, wich Ray keine Sekunde mehr von ihrer Seite. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte auch er kein Glück gehabt und war alleine gekommen. Nun war John der einzige ohne Begleitung, was aber nicht lange so blieb. Denn bald kam ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen auf ihn zu. Sie sagte, dass sie eigentlich mit ihrem Freund hier sei, der sich jedoch viel mehr für den Alkohol und die anderen Mädchen interessierte als für sie.

So verbrachten sie den Abend damit, sich darüber auszutauschen, was sie nach der Schule machen wollten. Da es Oliver untersagt war, über seine Aufnahme bei den Black Skulls zu sprechen, erzählte er seinen Freunden, dass er im Anschluss seine Ausbildung beim Militär antreten würde. „Irgendwo stimmt es ja“, dachte Barry bei sich, „Auch wenn es nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist.“

Als es auf Mitternacht zuging, wurden die Songs zunehmend ruhiger. Schließlich stand Oliver auf und hielt Barry die Hand hin. „Darf ich bitten?“, fragte er lächelnd. Wortlos ließ Barry sich von seinem Freund zur Tanzfläche führen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass Sara und Leonard ihrem Beispiel folgten, Ray und Felicity ebenso.  
Oliver legte ihm eine Hand an die Hüfte, während er mit der anderen nach Barrys griff. Die Augen unverwandt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, tanzten sie weiter. Doch plötzlich verspürte Oliver den unwiderstehlichen Drang, der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, dass Barry zu ihm gehörte.

Er beugte sich vor, legte seine Hände seitlich an Barrys Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft. Instinktiv hielt sich der dunkelhaarige Junge an Olivers kräftigen Schultern fest. Als dieser ihm zärtlich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe strich, öffnete er bereitwillig den Mund, um den Kuss auf die gleiche Weise zu erwidern. John lächelte wehmütig bei dem Anblick. Wieso hatte er nie so ein Glück wie Barry und Oliver? Die beiden schienen sich gesucht und gefunden zu haben. Überrascht sah er zu Felicity hinüber, die sich einfach von Ray küssen ließ. „Wow, das ging schnell“, stellte John fest. Er beobachtete Sara und Leonard, die sich langsam zur Musik bewegten und nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schienen.  
Gleichzeitig fielen ihm die vereinzelten Reaktionen der anderen Absolventen auf, die Barry und Oliver entweder mit einem warmen Lächeln oder angewiderten Blicken bedachten. Doch die Mehrheit der Schüler schien ihre Beziehung zu befürworten.

Die beiden Jungen kümmerten sich nicht darum, was andere über diese öffentliche Zurschaustellung ihrer Gefühle füreinander dachten. Als Oliver sich zurückzog, hauchte er ihm leise ins Ohr: „Lass uns hier verschwinden, Bear. Ich weiß, wie wir die Zeit bis Mitternacht am besten nutzen können.“ Um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, legte er einen Arm um Barrys Taille und zog ihn dichter an sich.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus der Kehle seines Freundes, denn seine pochende Erektion presste sich gegen sein eigenes steifes Glied. „Und das in der Öffentlichkeit“, Barry wünschte sich nichts so sehr wie in diesem Moment mit Oliver alleine zu sein. Das brennende Verlangen in seinen grünen Augen, war zu viel für den blonden Jungen. Er nahm Barry an der Hand und führte ihn auf den stillen von Schließfächern gesäumten Flur hinaus. An der Tür zu Jungentoiletten sah er sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie vollkommen alleine waren, gingen sie hinein.

\--------------------

Barry ließ sich von Oliver widerstandslos in eine der kleinen Kabinen ziehen. Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und warf dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen hungrige Blicke zu. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um zu verstehen, was der andere wollte. Oliver zog seinen Freund ungeduldig zu sich heran. Seine blauen Augen waren dunkel vor Erregung und die Pupillen geweitet. Er stöhnte auf als Barry ihn voller Leidenschaft küsste und sich dabei so dicht an ihn schmiegte, dass Oliver deutlich seine Erektion spüren konnte, die sich gegen seine eigene presste.

Bevor Barry wusste, wie ihm geschah, drehte er ihn mit dem Gesicht zur Tür. Oliver drückte sich von hinten an, seine Lippen glitten zärtlich über seinen Hals. Der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen zitterte vor Verlangen. Lächelnd knabberte der blonde Junge an Barrys Ohrläppchen und raunte ihm heiser ins Ohr: „Das wollte ich schon machen, seit ich dich in diesem Anzug gesehen habe.“ Seine Hand wanderte zum Gürtel seines Freundes. Nur Sekunden später fühlte Barry wie eine kräftige Hand begann ihn zu streicheln. „Ollie…ah…oh fuck, das fühlt sich gut an“, stöhnte er leise. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Olivers Schulter und überließ sich ganz seinen erfahrenen Fingern, die jeden seiner empfindlichen Punkte kannten.

Mit einer leichten Drehung seines Handgelenks veränderte Oliver seinen Griff etwas, was Barry ein ersticktes Wimmern entlockte. Schließlich drehte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen so, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er zog seine Hand zurück. Sein Freund wimmerte erneut, doch diesmal aus Enttäuschung. Barry hatte kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt gestanden als Oliver plötzlich von ihm abließ. Er öffnete die Augen, nur um zu erkennen, was sein Freund tatsächlich vorhatte: er hatte sein eigenes steifes Glied aus seinem engen Gefängnis befreit und umfasste sie beide mit einer Hand. Ohne den Blick von Barrys Gesicht abzuwenden, bewegte er seine Hand langsam auf und ab. Mit dem Daumen strich er über die Eichel, um die austretenden Lusttropfen als Gleitmittel zu nutzen und die Reibung zu verringern.

Stöhnend zog Barry Olivers Kopf zu sich heran und erstickte dessen Stöhnen in einem verlangenden Kuss. Unwillkürlich verstärkte Oliver seinen Griff, was sie überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ. „Barry, ich…ich komme gleich“, stieß der blonde Junge keuchend hervor. Barry lehnte seine Stirn an Olivers. „Aber pass auf, dass unsere Klamotten nichts abkriegen. Sonst weiß sofort jeder, warum wir so plötzlich verschwunden sind.“ Oliver nickte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spannte sich sein Körper an und sein Blut schien zu kochen. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei kam er zum Orgasmus, war jedoch so geistesgegenwärtig das hervorschießende Sperma mit seiner Hand abzufangen. Im selben Augenblick folgte Barry ihm.

Schwer atmend verharrten sie eine Weile in dieser Position. „Ich hoffe, dass uns niemand gehört hat“, sagte Barry unsicher, „Du warst nicht gerade leise, Oliver.“ - „Und wenn schon. Glaubst du etwa, dass wir das einzige Pärchen sind, dass sich klammheimlich verzogen hat?“, fragte Oliver grinsend. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du nichts davon mitbekommen hast.“ Barry lächelte verlegen. „Naja, ich habe ehrlich gesagt, mehr auf meinen Freund geachtet“, gab er zu.

Oliver schauderte bei dem Geständnis und die Vorstellung, dass es neben ihnen noch andere Schüler gab, die es irgendwo im Schulgebäude miteinander trieben, ließ ihn erneut hart werden. Auch Barry bemerkte seine erwachende Erregung und lächelte verschlagen. „Runde zwei?“, fragte er unschuldig. Anstatt zu antworten, küsste sein Freund ihn leidenschaftlich.

Oliver schob die Hand, mit der er nicht das Sperma aufgefangen hatte, von hinten in seine Hose und schob diese soweit nach unten, dass sie knapp unterhalb seines Hinterns hing. Barry stöhnte auf als er mit einem Finger sanft in ihn eindrang. Bevor er es jedoch richtig genießen konnte, ließ Oliver von ihm ab, um ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen die verschlossene Tür der Toilettenkabine zu drücken.

Ungeduldig rieb Barry sich an der deutlichen Erektion seines Freundes, die dabei zwischen seine Pobacken glitt. Stöhnend wich Oliver ihm aus, sodass ein Spermaverklebter Finger nach dem anderen in seinem Hinterausgang verschwand. Die klebrige Flüssigkeit erleichterte ihm das Eindringen und verhinderte, dass er Barry wehtat. „Warum hab ich keine Gleitcreme mitgenommen? Ich hab doch sonst immer was mit für solche Fälle“, fluchte Oliver in Gedanken. Barry bekam nichts davon mit, da er sich keuchend und stöhnend unter ihm wand. Besonders als sein Freund gezielt seine Prostata massierte und ihn damit erneut zum Orgasmus brachte. Oliver erkannte die Anzeichen sofort. In Ermangelung von Gleitgel musste Sperma reichen. Er fing die weiße Flüssigkeit wieder mit einer Hand auf, um sie anschließend auf seiner pochenden Erektion zu verteilen.

Oliver positionierte seinen harten Schwanz so, dass seine Eichel gegen den geweiteten Muskelring stieß. Plötzlich spürte er Barrys Hand an seinem zuckenden Glied, die seinen Winkel leicht veränderte. Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah über die Schulter zu Oliver. „Tu es, Ollie, bitte“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit sanftem Druck überwand er den engen Schließmuskel und glitt langsam tiefer in ihn - bis er vollständig in ihm war.

Barry warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück, während sein Freund kurz innehielt, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich an die Dehnung zu gewöhnen. Oliver beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein Freund nach seiner Hand griff und begann den Rest ihres Spermas abzulecken. Erst als kein Tropfen mehr vorhanden war, platzierte er sie wieder an seiner Hüfte. Dort waren bereits dunkle Druckstellen zu erkennen, die Olivers fester Griff hinterlassen hatte als er langsam in ihn eingedrungen war. Auf einmal konnte Oliver dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen. Er küsste Barry tief und innig, ihre Zungen umspielten sich dabei zärtlich. Der salzige Geschmack ihres vermischten Spermas ließ sein Glied unwillkürlich zucken.  
Gleichzeitig konnte Barry ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, denn ein unbändiges Verlangen erwachte in ihm. Er löste sich von Olivers Lippen und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Ollie…“ In diesem einen Wort lag eine solche Dringlichkeit, sodass der blonde Junge keine zweite Aufforderung brauchte.

Langsam begann er sich aus ihn zurückzuziehen, nur um anschließend mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder in ihn einzudringen. Barry keuchte auf. Eine heiße Welle der Lust schoss durch seinen Körper, ein inzwischen bekanntes Gefühl. „Nochmal, Oliver…ah…ah…OLIVER!“, plötzlich war es Barry egal, dass jeder, der gerade draußen vorbeiging, seine Lustschrei gehört haben musste. Bald war nur noch ein kehliges Stöhnen zu hören, jedes Mal wenn Oliver seine Prostata streifte.

Der blonde Junge vergrub sein Gesicht seitlich an Barrys Hals, während seine Stöße zusehends heftiger und unkontrollierter wurden. Als er sich nach einigen Minuten in seinem Freund ergoss, biss er unwillkürlich zu. Sein Höhepunkt war so heftig, dass ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. Um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, schmiegte er sich enger an Barry. Dieser schrie erneut auf, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie sich in einem öffentlichen Gebäude befanden. Alle Bedenken waren verschwunden, nur noch der Junge hinter ihm zählte in diesem Augenblick - und dessen pochende Erektion tief in ihm. Olivers Orgasmus klang nur langsam wieder ab, aber er hatte sich noch nie im Leben so entspannt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.  
Schließlich ließ er seinen Schwanz aus Barry herausgleiten und drehte seinen Freund zu sich um. Lächelnd sank er vor ihm auf die Knie, seine Lippen schlossen sich um die geschwollene Eichel des anderen Jungen. Stöhnend lehnte Barry den Kopf gegen die harte Tür hinter sich. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verspürte er die zunehmende Wärme in seinem Unterleib. Barry berührte Olivers Schulter - eine Art Warnung, die sie für den jeweils anderen kurz vor dem Höhepunkt abgesprochen hatten.

Der blonde Junge verstand den Hinweis. Oliver ließ ihn tiefer in seine Kehle gleiten und schluckte jeden Tropfen, als Barry mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam. Im selben Moment spürte er wie warmes Sperma an seinen Oberschenkeln hinablief. Zum Glück war seine Hose weiter nach unten gerutscht, sodass es keine verräterischen Flecken geben würde. Oliver schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn er fing das heraustropfende Sperma mit etwas Toilettenpapier auf. Lächelnd drang er erneut mit einem Finger in Barry ein, der überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

„Ganz ruhig, Bear. Ich will nur nicht, dass du den ganzen Abend mit dreckiger Unterwäsche rumlaufen musst. Das ist mehr als nur unangenehm, glaub mir“, flüsterte er seinem Freund beruhigend ins Ohr. Sofort entspannte sich Barry und ließ es einfach zu. „Ich bin sowieso viel zu ausgelaugt, um noch darauf zu reagieren“, tatsächlich zeigte sein Körper keine Reaktion auf die intime Berührung.

„Dreh dich um, Barry“, sagte Oliver leise, „ Ich weiß, wie es angenehmer ist.“ Kaum stand Barry mit dem Rücken zu ihm, drang sein Freund so tief er konnte mit der Zunge in ihn ein und leckte das herauslaufende Sperma auf. „Fuck, Ollie…“, stöhnte er gequält. Sein Glied zuckte leicht ohne steif zu werden. Er stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tür ab, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Nach mehreren quälenden Minuten hatte Oliver den Großteil der klebrigen Flüssigkeit entfernt und ließ von seinem Freund ab, der zitternd versuchte seine Fassung zurückzuerlangen. „Das war…“, Barry versagte auf einmal die Stimme. „Perfekt?“, flüsterte Oliver ihm leise ins Ohr. „Genau wie du, Bear“, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.  
Ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Jungen. „Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen, sonst werden unsere Freunde noch unruhig“, stellte Oliver fest. Wortlos zogen sie sich wieder an und wuschen sich die Hände, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Turnhalle machten. Dabei begegneten sie Sara und Leonard, die gerade aus einem der vielen Klassenräume traten. Sara zupfte angelegentlich ihre Frisur und ihr Kleid zurecht, während Leonard sein Jackett glatt strich und seine Fliege richtete.

Oliver und Barry grinsten sich an. Anscheinend hatten die beiden die gleiche Idee gehabt wie sie. Noch hatten die beiden die Jungen nicht bemerkt. Erst als Sara aufsah, erkannte sie sie. Sie wurde knallrot, verlegen starrte sie zu Boden. Auch Leonard hatte sie bemerkt, zwinkerte ihnen jedoch nur verschwörerisch zu. Er nahm seine Freundin bei der Hand, um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Abschlussball so langweilig sein würde. Aber als ich gesehen habe wie ihr verschwunden seid…“, er ließ den Gedanken unvollendet im Raum stehen. Oliver lachte leise. „Wir sind aber nicht die einzigen, die auf dieselbe Idee gekommen sind“, sagte er und deutete auf ein weiteres Pärchen, das ihnen kichernd zuwinkte.

„Sieht so aus“, lachte Leonard. Er legte Sara einen Arm um die Schulter. Oliver zog Barry an sich, den Arm um seine Taille geschlungen. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass John oder Felicity uns vermisst haben. Denn kurz nachdem ihr verschwunden seid, hing Felicity wie eine Klette an Ray Palmer und John hatte nur Augen für dieses Mädchen, das von ihrem Freund versetzt worden ist“, sagte Sara schmunzelnd. „Anscheinend haben die beiden endlich Glück“, Barry zwinkerte Oliver zu. Lachend gingen die vier zurück zur Sporthalle.

\--------------------

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zur Auszeichnung der Schüler, die sich durch besondere Leistungen hervorgetan hatten. Sie setzten sich zu John und Felicity. Die beiden warfen ihnen vielsagende Blicke zu, als wollten sie sagen: „Wir wissen ganz genau, was ihr getan habt.“ Aussprechen taten die beiden es jedoch nicht und wandten sich schließlich wieder der Bühne zu, wo sich der Schulleiter hinter dem Rednerpult stellte.

„Dieser Abend stellt einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt in eurem Leben dar. Darum werde ich auf eine lange Vorrede verzichten und gleich zum Punkt kommen“, begann er. Einige der Anwesenden grinsten. Der Direktor war berühmt für seine ausschweifenden Reden. „Auch in diesem Jahr haben sich wieder viele Schüler durch ihr besonderes Engagement ausgezeichnet. Und heute Abend werden sie als Anerkennung dafür eine Auszeichnung erhalten - in der Hoffnung, dass sie auch in Zukunft so weitermachen.“

Er ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Schüler wandern, während er einen Umschlag hervorzog. Alle Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. Endlich hob dieser wieder seinen Blick. „Zuerst möchte ich an die interessanten Projektwochen erinnern. Wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, war es nicht leicht für uns die verschiedenen Kurse zu organisieren. Aber es gab ein Projekt, das ganz besonderes Interesse bei den Schülern geweckt hat. Dass es überhaupt möglich war, haben wir Oliver Queen zu verdanken. Und dafür möchten wir uns gerne bedanken. Würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen, Oliver?“

Oliver war sprachlos. Er sah Barry hil-fesuchend an. „Geh schon, Ollie“, flüsterte er und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Bühne. Der blonde Junge atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er nach vorne ging. Die anderen Schüler um ihn herum applaudierten. Hin und wieder war sogar ein anerkennendes Pfeifen zu hören. Als Barry sich umsah, erkannte er einige Jungen, die in der Gruppe von Oliver gewesen waren. Lächelnd sah er zu seinem Freund, der inzwischen auf der Bühne angekommen war.

„Außerdem bitte ich Barry Allen auf die Bühne, der uns gezeigt hat, dass man sich stets treu bleiben sollte - auch wenn es vielen Menschen nicht gefällt“, fuhr der Direktor fort. Dabei sah er Barry direkt an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Wie in Trance erhob er sich und ging nach vorne. Oliver lächelte ihn beruhigend an.  
Schließlich standen die beiden Jungen neben dem Schulleiter. Eine Schülerin trat vor, in den Händen zwei kleine vergoldete Figuren, auf dessen Sockel etwas eingraviert war. Sie stellte die Trophäen gut sichtbar vor dem Direktor auf das Rednerpult. Dieser wandte sich nun an Oliver. „Du hast nicht nur bei der Organisation der Projektwochen geholfen, nein. Du warst der Erste, der sich nicht von Mick Rory hat einschüchtern lassen. Ungeachtet seiner Drohungen hast du dich vor Barry gestellt und ihm damit die Möglichkeit gegeben, er selbst zu sein.“ Er überreichte Oliver eine der beiden Trophäen. Auf dem Sockel stand in filigranen Buchstaben: „Für besonderes soziales Engagement“ und darunter sein Name Oliver Jonas Queen. Barry sah ihn lächelnd an.

Schließlich fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Barry Allen, seit Oliver an unsere Schule gekommen ist, habe ich deine Entwicklung verfolgt. Ich muss sagen, dass ich beeindruckt davon bin, was seit diesem Tag aus dir geworden ist. Sogar aus dem schrecklichen Zwischenfall von vor zwei Jahren hast du dich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Im Gegenteil, es hat dich stärker gemacht und dafür hast du unser aller Respekt.“ Die anderen Absolventen nickten zustimmend und auch die Lehrer warfen ihm ermutigende Blicke zu.

„Desweiteren war ich sehr überrascht zu erfahren, dass - nachdem Mick Rory endlich seine gerechte Strafe erhalten hat - ihr beide offen mit eurer Beziehung umgegangen seid. Ich kann aus Erfahrung sagen, dass diese Tatsache vielen anderen Schülern dieser Schule den Mut gegeben hat, es euch gleichzutun“, vereinzeltes Nicken einiger Schüler, „Dafür möchte ich auch dir danken, Barry.“ Er übergab Barry die zweite Trophäe, in dessen Sockel dasselbe eingraviert worden war wie bei Olivers. Auch auf seiner Auszeichnung stand sein vollständiger Name: Bartholomew Henry Allen. 

Der Schulleiter trat zur Seite, um dem Coach der Footballmannschaft, George Harrison, Platz zu machen, der mit einer Kamera vor der Bühne stand, um den Moment festzuhalten. Er nickte Barry und Oliver zu als er die Kamera sinken ließ. Der blonde Junge ergriff die Hand seines Freundes und führte ihn an den Tisch zurück, wo ihre Freunde bereits auf sie warteten. Auf dem Weg begleitete sie tosender Applaus. „Ihr seid echte Helden für einige. Wisst ihr das?“, fragte Ray Palmer grinsend. „Und dabei spreche ich auch von mir.“  
Barry errötete heftig, während Oliver ihn an sich zog. „Danke, Ray“, erwiderte er lächelnd.

Alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Schulleiter, der bereits die nächsten Schüler zu sich bat. Darunter waren auch Sara Lance und Leonard Snart, die ebenfalls für ihre Courage gewürdigt wurden, da es durch sie genügend Beweise gegeben hatte, um Mick Rory zu überführen. Die beiden fühlten sich in diesem Moment sichtlich unwohl, da sie es nicht gewohnt waren im Rampenlicht zu stehen.

Nachdem alle Auszeichnungen verge-ben waren, verkündete einer der anderen Lehrer die Ergebnisse der Wahl zur Ball-königin und zum Ballkönig. „Die diesjährige Ballkönigin heißt…“, er hielt kurz inne und ließ seinen Blick über die erwartungsvollen Schüler schweifen, „…Felicity Smoak!“ Alle Augen richteten sich überrascht auf Felicity, die ihre Freunde nur ungläubig ansah. Barry und Oliver sahen sich lächelnd an. Scheinbar hatte die Mehrheit der anderen Absolventen genauso gedacht wie sie.

„Und der diesjährige Ballkönig ist…“, wieder machte der Sprecher eine kurze Pause, „…Ray Palmer!“ Der Junge an Felicitys Seite stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an, die sie noch immer wie im Traum ergriff. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Bühne, wo ihnen die Kronen aufgesetzt und die Zepter überreicht wurden. Die Kamera von George Harrison blitzte auf, als er die beiden fotografierte. Kaum saßen sie nach Ende des Programms wieder an ihrem Platz, kamen unzählige Schüler zu ihnen, um ihnen zu gratulieren.

„Hey, wir wollten uns nochmal bei euch bedanken“, erklang eine Stimme neben ihnen. Oliver drehte sich um und erkannte Santana, die hübsche Blondine neben ihr musste demnach Brittany. „Santana und Brittany, richtig?“, fragte Barry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Die dunkelhäutige Latina nickte. „Wir wollten euch nur nochmal persönlich sagen, dass ihr der Grund dafür wart, dass Brittany sich endlich getraut hat zu ihrer Sexualität zu stehen.“

Oliver grinste. „Wir scheinen ja einen richtigen Fanclub zu haben“, stellte er la-chend fest. „Scheint so. Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung, dass es solche Wellen schlagen würde“, sagte Barry sichtlich verlegen. Brittany kicherte. „Du bist wirklich genauso, wie ich dich mir vorgestellt habe, Barry“, ihr Kompliment trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Aber du bist echt süß, wenn du rot wirst“, fügte sie noch hinzu. Barry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Die Komplimente von seinem Freund war er inzwischen gewöhnt, doch kamen diese Bemerkungen von Personen, die er nicht kannte, war es ihm peinlich. „Genau das, sag ich ihm auch immer wieder“, grinste Oliver und zwinkerte Barry schelmisch zu.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns setzen?“, fragte Sara, die das Gespräch verfolgt hatte. „Gerne“, antwortete Santana. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, sich über ihre Schulzeit und ihre Zukunftspläne zu unterhalten. Gegen ein Uhr morgens verabschiedeten sich die beiden von ihnen, nachdem sie ihre Handynummern miteinander ausgetauscht hatten. Auch Barry und Oliver erhoben sich, um sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Ray bot ihnen an sie nach Hause zu fahren, auch Felicity nahm sein Angebot an.

Zehn Minuten später hielten sie vor dem Haus der Wests. Oliver und Barry wünschten Ray und Felicity eine gute Nacht und stiegen aus. Kaum war der schwarze BMW außer Sichtweite, fragte Barry: „Meinst du, das wird was mit den beiden?“ Oliver legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Vielleicht, Barry. Jedenfalls kennen sich beide mit Computern aus und sie scheinen sich super zu verstehen“, antwortete er nachdenklich. „Komm, lass uns reingehen. Ich bin echt müde“, sagte Oliver gähnend. Barry grinste ihn an. „Kein Wunder, nach dem Sex-Marathon heute Abend.“ Sein Freund beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Gib´s zu, Bear. Es hat dir gefallen.“ Er hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. In der Dunkelheit konnte Oliver es nur ahnen, doch Barry wurde zweifellos rot vor Verlegenheit. „Ich hatte also recht“, dachte er bei sich, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Nachdem sie die Haustür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatten, fanden sie auf dem Tischchen neben der Garderobe eine Notiz von Joe: „Ich hoffe, ihr zwei hattet einen schönen Abend. Iris hat angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass sie bei Eddie übernachten wird. Ihr braucht mich nicht zu wecken, wenn ihr wieder da seid. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Joe.“

Oliver grinste Barry an. „Iris schläft bei Eddie?“, fragte er und zog wissend eine Augenbraue hoch. „So wie es aussieht, sind wir nicht die einzigen, die heute Abend ihren Spaß hatten.“ Sein Freund knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Sei nicht so gemein, Ollie. Lass uns lieber schlafen gehen.“ - „Okay, aber ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, die Nacht alleine zu verbringen“, raunte Oliver ihm zu. Mit seinen kräftigen Armen zog er ihn an sich. „Wenn das deine Art ist zu fragen, ob ich noch mit dir kuscheln will, lautet die Antwort ja“, erwiderte Barry lächelnd.

Oliver ließ ihn los. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppen hoch, die zu den Schlafzimmern führten. Vor der Tür zu Barrys Zimmer sagte er leise: „Ich komm gleich zu dir, okay? Ich zieh mich nur schnell um.“ Barry nickte und sah seinem Freund mit einem warmen Lächeln hinterher. Kopfschüttelnd ging in sein Zimmer, wo er seinen Anzug zum Auslüften ordentlich auf einen Kleiderbügel hängte und sich ein T-Shirt und eine saubere Unterhose für die Nacht anzog.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Fleck getrockneten Spermas in der getragenen Unterwäsche. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Oliver mit der Zunge seine heraustropfende Samenflüssigkeit aufgefangen hatte, jagte ihm lustvolle Schauer über den Rücken. Auf einmal spürte einen warmen Körper hinter sich. Es war Oliver, der seinem Freund lächelnd über die Schulter sah. „Denkst du immer noch daran?“, fragte er. Sein Blick fiel auf den unscheinbaren kleinen Fleck auf dem dunklen Stoff der Unterhose. „Wenn du willst, können wir das gerne wiederholen.“ - „Hört sich gut an“, antwortete Barry, „Aber im Moment will ich einfach nur schlafen.“ Er warf das Kleidungsstück in den Wäschekorb neben dem Bett. Er musste sich zwingen die Augen offen zu halten als Oliver ihn kurz an sich drückte und sein Kopf auf dessen Schulter zu liegen kam.

Lächelnd entließ der blonde Junge seinen Freund aus seiner Umarmung. Er folgte Barry zum Bett, wo er auf der Stelle einschlief, kaum dass er die Bettdecke über sich gezogen hatte. Vorsichtig schlüpfte Oliver ebenfalls darunter, machte die Nachttischlampe aus und zog Barry an sich. Seufzend drehte dieser sich zu ihm um, einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt. Oliver strich seinem Freund sanft über den Rücken und betrachtete seine entspannten Gesichtszüge, bis auch ihm die Augen zufielen...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
